


The Shape Of Love

by Vissionary_Writer



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Romance Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vissionary_Writer/pseuds/Vissionary_Writer
Summary: If tell you about her...what would I say? That they lived happily ever after? Or perhaps I would just warn you about the truth of love and loss and the monster that tried to destroy it all...Movie+Novel - The Whole Story Told Through Only Elisa/Zelda/Giles & The Fish GuyI wrote the first 2 chapt like the movie because I want people who haven’t watch the movie to be able to understand my fic too. I’ve read a lot of fanfics before the movie was finally in the cinema actually LOL.





	1. Monday 17 September

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapt!  
> I’ve already told you that this is gonna be Novel+Movie, I wanna keep it original as much as I could, but don’t worry, I’ll extends Elisa & Asset’s scene, and add more scenes to put more depth into their relationship.

It was a soft warming dream. There was water, dark water…tons of it, pressing at me, but I didn’t drown. I floated weightlessly like a feather as my eyes are still closed. I breathed inside it better than I does here, in waking life…I enjoyed it until the alarm shaked the bedside table.

I jerks a bit by the sound as the mask still covering my both eyes, but from the chilled I felt on my skin...I know I’m awaked. However where did the cocoa smell came from? it’s smells a bit burning too. I lift the mask off from my eyes, and sit up. I put on my robe, and get off from the couch. 

An ambulance’s light pass the window along with the siren fading from outside. I head to the bathroom, and fill the bathtub. I walked to the kitchen and boil the eggs before I walk back to the bathroom with the egg timer. I set the timer at 2 minute before I disrobed and gert myself into the bathtub. I have a very quick bath and touched myself before the timer dings.

>>>>

I rips off a leaf from a wall calendar, it’s Monday 17 September. I turned the paper, and read the quote at the back “Daily Thought : Time is but a river flowing from our past.” I pick a black pair of shoe, and shines them at the table. I put them on prepared, my stuff, and two eggs and a half sandwich for Giles.

I unlock the three locks on the door, and use another key to enter Giles room. He is working on his illustrations with his cats walking around.

“Did the sirens wake you up?” he asked as he’s still work at the drawing table with his tortoiseshell glasses, “It’s a fire. The chocolate factory.” he add as I walked to sit on his sofa, “You smell that?” He asked and turn his chair to face me, “Toasted cocoa. Tragedy and delight- hand in hand…”  
I place his dinner down on a table, and signed, “Eat something?”  
“I'd waste away if you weren't here looking after me. I am the proverbial starving.” he replied

The TV is still on, it’s Shirley Temple dance on the stairs with Bill Robinson in The Little Colonel. We watch them for awhile before Giles goes back to his painting. I leave his room, and walk through the corridor, it’s full with film cans. I did the few steps I remember from the TV before I reached the red door, and leave.

The city lights glow in the distance mix with the light from firetruck and sirens. Mr. Arzoumanian, is changing the marquee lettering for ‘THE STORY OF RUTH’ with his assistant. He gave me free tickets, and asked me go watch his bible movie when I bring the rent next time before I crosses the street.

I look at a shoe through the store window on the display, I think I found the next shoe I wanna buy now. I walk to the bus bench, and waited till the bus come. It was almost empty as always, I looked out the window, and use my beret and scarf as a pillow to take a little nap before I go to work

>>>>

11:58, I have 2 minutes left. I enter the hall to reach the punch clock where the long queue of workers are wait in line. Where’s Zelda?

“Elisa” Tshe stood at the punch clock, “Come on. Come here already!” She said, and hand me the card, “You gotta learn to be on time.” he said, and I punch my card.

Yolanda don’t agree with that, she’s angry everytime I cut the line, but well...my apartment was pretty far. SO...sorry. I enter the locker room with Zelda where everyone get dressed in their uniform, and shoes.

“My feet are killin’ me already. We ain’t started and my feet are already killin’ me.” Zelda croak as we changed our shoes.

Everyone starts to get to their jobs, so Zelda, and I quickly leave the locker room to do our job. Zelda like to talk about her marriage life with me, it’s almost like a daily radio.

>>>>

I’m not annoyed by her talkativeness, but by her her husband laziness. Can’t he learn to do something for one time in his life? Zelda really love him, because if she don’t she won’t stay with him for 14 years!

“You'd be grateful, because you are an educated woman.” she said as she type the door code for the T4 Lab, “But my Brewster, all he had gone for him was animal magnetism back in the day And workin' awhile.”

The door slided opened, and that was when we know that we’re gonna have a big job today, becaus ethe trashes was everywhere!

“What in the same hell?” Zelda shouted, “You boys mind puttin' the trash in the can?  
That's what it's that for.” she said as we get rid of the trashes, “Hard to believe, uh?  
That's what it's that for.”  
“Alright. Alright. Sorry Zelda.” Lou replied, and everyone cleaned their trashes like crazy.  
“I don't know what they're doin'. Makin' a goddamn mess, in what I'd say.” Zelda complained as we mop the floor.  
“Zelda, stop the chatting please. There's no call for the blaspheme.” Mr. Fleming said firmly.  
“Sorry, Mr. Fleming.” Zelda replied before he leaved.

He clap his hands to get everyone attention. I notice a new scientist, maybe he wanna introduce him.Everyone gathered in circle around him to let him speak.

“A moment of your time. Today, we are receiving a new team and asset here in T-4.” He started, “This is Dr. Robert Hoffstetler, from our system facility in Galveston.” He introduce the new scientist, “Now, I don't want to bolster or overstate the matter but this may very well be the most sensitive asset ever to be housed in this facility” he finished.

>>>>

And right after he finished his statement the door slide open with a very long cylinder tank being pulled inside the lab with group of people helping. Zelda, and I moved our cart, and tried to get back to work.

I stood up from the floor and notice the water is moving in ther tank with a veryweird sound. Is there some thing in there? I moved closer, and place my hand on the top of the glass. I knock it few times before something knock back very loud from inside.

Holycrap! what was that!? I jumped slightly as I see a webbed hand bangging at the glass from the inside. Zelda, and I quickly pick our cart, and leave. But I couldn’t help myself from being curious, and look back at the door before it close. What’s going on in there?

“Elisa” Zelda called, “come on.” he said, and I walk to her, “What goes on in this place? Did you see that?” she asked.

>>>>

I didn’t tell Giles what happended in Occam as we drive to the Dixie Doug Pies. He stared at the Pie Guy at the register, he’s pretty masculine almost like a construction worker. I know Giles wanna flirt with that guy, but can’t he buy the pie that doesn’t taste like plastic?

“Hey folks, welcome to Dixie Doug's. I've seen you here before, right?” The Pie Guy said charmly  
“Yes, I've been here a couple of times” Giles replied excitedly.  
“Partial to key lime pie?” He asked.  
“Oh yeah, I am. Two to go.” What!?

I quickly shook my head and signed “one!” but Giles stop me. I sat on the stool as Giles talk with the Pie Guy. I pulled the tissue out, I looked around the shop, and wonder how could anyone survive this pie?

“Y'all come back now, y'heah?” He said and handed Giles the pie.

We eat that Key Lime Pie when we get back to Giles apartment. I have to keep staring at the TV so I wouldn’t know what I’m eating, even I already know.

“Y’all come back” Giles repeat teh Pie Guy’s word, “Do you think he meant it? He had noticed me you heard that.” 

I nod and stops eating, it’s feels like I’m gonna vomit now. I don’t mind if Giles would date that guy, but please! no more pie!!!

“Well, this pie is rather sordid” He said, and I quickly nod, “Don’t spit it out. Next time we go, well try different flavor.”

I shook my head, and show him how the pie stain my tongue.

“Save it for later.” he said and took my pie.

I picked up the remote, and change the TV channel as Giles put the pies in the fridge. The screen reveal black people being beat up, and banished. God, it’s awful, I hope Zelda didn’t see that, and won’t have that fate.

“Dear God, change that awfulness.” Giles croaked, “I do not want to see that. I do not want to see it.” he repeated.

I quickly change the channel, it’s Betty Grable Dancing ‘Pretty Baby’ from Coney Island. She wore winter outfit with 4 men dance behind her. Giles quickly walk back to the sofa when he heard ‘Pretty Baby’ music.

“That's better. That's better.” he said as he move to sit next to me, “Oh. Look at Betty!  
Oh. To be young and beautiful” he sighed as he look at Betty before turn around to face me, “If I could go back, to when I was eighteen I didn't know anything about anything. I'd give myself a bit of advice.”  
“What would you say?” I signed

I thought he was gonna come up with long list of things to do before you die, but I didn’t expected fast reply.

“I would say. Take better care of your teeth and fuck-a lot more.” He said bluntly.

WHAT!? I laughed and knock him gently with my elbows. I agree with the first advice, but the second one? I don’t know, because the last time I have sex was years ago, and I rather go for masturbate.

“It’s very good advice” Giles insist.

We sat quietly on the sofa before do little taps on the floor without leaving the sofa. It end perfectly beautifuly with our feets claps. I laid my head on his shoulder as we watch the TV.


	2. Pleasant Chattin

The alarm clock shaked the table, I quickly turn it off and get back to my normal routine before I go to work. I change the towels in the bathroom as Zelda wipe the floor.

“Will you look at this?” Zelda said and pointed at stains on the floor, “Some of the best minds in our country peeing all over the floor in this here facility.” she shook her head.

I laugh as I clean the sink, I use to heard that there is a thin line between genius, and crazy. I believe that is the explanation for the pee stains on the floor.

“There's pee freckles on the ceiling!!” she said and we both look up at the ceiling, “ How do they get it up there?”  
“They point their peens up” I signed, and cock my head, “Maybe”  
“Just how big a target do they need, you figure? They get enough practice that's for sure. My Brewster, no one ever called him a great mind, but... even he... Man he just hits the can seventy percent of the time.” Zelda said as she sweep the floor.

Well...at least Brewster can do something. I’m glad I’m a woman, I rather imagine a man pee in front of me than myself peeing like a man, and suddenly a man entered the bathroom with a cattle prod and a plastic bag of candy. I have a bad feeling about this, I quickly signal Zelda, because we don’t wanna see what will stuck in our eyes forever.

“No. No. That’s alright” he said and smiled at me, “Go ahead”, He placed the cattle prod on the sink, and wash his hands, “You ladies seem to be chatting enjoyably. Girl talk no doubt. Don't mind me.” he said simply.

What ever I thought before he came in, I take it back. He whistle as he pee like Zelda and I didn’t stood right next to him. I try to walk closer to the sink with out looking at him, and place the towel on the sink near the cattle prod.

“Look but don’t touch” he said and turn a bit to face me, “That lovely dingus there is an Alabama Howdy-do…” can you please turn away please? he describe the cattle’s power before end with, “I’m Strickland. Security.” and zip his pant.  
“Fleming's security.” Zelda replied.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

He chuckled and flushed the urinal, Elisa hand him the towel, but he refused

“Oh no. A man washes his hands before or after tending to his needs. That tells you a lot about that man.” He said as he chew his candy, “If he does it both times, Points to a weakness in character.”

He picked up his cattle prod, and open the door. Good! leave now so we won’t have to see you again.

“Ladies? It was very pleasant chatting with you both.” He finished before he leave.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

I notice the blood stained on the sink, it’s from the cattle prod, it’s still wet. But that man didn’t bleed, where did it came from? We finished the bathroom, and emptied the trash can in the corridor. 10 minutes left before dinner.

“Short people are mean. I've never met a short man that stays nice all the way through.” Zelda said, as she walk to the cart, “little backstabbers, all of 'em.” did she forgot we’re short too? “Maybe it's the air down there, not enough oxygen or somethin.” she added.

And suddenly we heard a very loud noise, it’s from T-4. I think it’s a gunshots, and the screams. Zelda, and I look up, she walk closer to me in case if something happen. We stop in the middle of the corridor before the door slide open.

A man stuggled to walk out from the room. He groan as blood clovered his shirt. Wait! he was Mr. Pee!!! the guy we just met in the bathroom! A scientist ran to him, it’ Dr.Hoffstedler. 

“Help! He’s losing blood!” He shouted 

The emergency alarm echoes the corridor as the mp security ran to him. Zelda, and I quickly took our cart, and get out from that area. We have quick dinner than usual because we won’t have to finish the corridor.

We talk about what we saw in the corridor to the other workers as we wait in line for our dinner. But no matter what I swear I’ll never tell anyone how he peed in front of me like I weren’t there!!!

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

Yolanda picked up her food from the automat and eatat the table with Antonio, and Lucille. I picked up my nine, and Elisa eat the one she brought from home. She signed to me as she eat.

“Think the Russians broke in?” I repeat what she signed, “I don’t think so. And If they did, Duane’s meatloaf will kill them all, honey.” I joked, and point at the meatloaf on my plate, “It was two shots, you hear'em?” I asked as we joined Yolanda’s table.

Elisa signed was we eat.

“Alright, Three, and that scream.” I stop to breathe, “Heavens. Whatever goes on in this place.”  
“Can you guys talk about something that won’t make us choke our dinner? Please? I’m hungry” Lucille asked.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

“Elisa, have Giles finished any of his new post card?” Yolanda asked,   
“He’s still work on Jello’s add” I signed, “But I’ll tell him”  
“Why don’t you asked him to teach you how to paint?” Antonio asked.

I did, but I’m not a super duper patient person, even I’m already patient. But it’s just too hard, I’m not born to paint.

“She did. You didn’t went to her party last year like Yolanda” Zelda replied for me.  
“She tried to draw paint a cat, but it end up looking like a elephant” Yolanda said simply

If I know her for only 4 months I would already think she’s trying to embarass me. But I know her for 14 years, and I’m already used to her crustyness, I know deep down she cared about everyone...even me.

I heard voice coming from behind me, I turn around it’s Mr. Fleming.

“You two. Come with me.” Mr. Fleming said and pointed at me and Zelda.  
“Now, Mr Fleming, Sir? Any chance we might conclude our dinner?” Zelda asked.  
“Now. Grab your carts and bring your code cards.”

We quickly get off from the table and meet him at the T4. The door slide opens, the place is covered in blood. The Cylinder I saw yesterday is now attached to a large pump. There is so many blood, how could Strickland survived after losing this much blood?

“You will have exactly twenty minutes, to render this-this lab immaculate and so on and so forth. Twenty minutes.” That was all he said before he leave.  
“It's a lot of blood.” Zelda croaked as she walk to the sink with bucket, “I can handle piss, I can handle poop...But blood? Mmm. Blood is just something to me.” she finished, and handed me the water bucket.

I put the cattle prod way and threw the bucket across the ground. The water hit the wall and flooded back, bringing with it two short, pale fingers and a gold ring. Wow! it’s look almost like a movie prob, I them up and showed it Zelda. She ran out panicly.

I put the fingers in the paper bag, and keep ring in case if he’ll get it back after surgery done. I can hear a weird noise from the tank as I fold the bag. I walk closer to see what exactly was the thing at I saw the hand last time.

It look like Gill-man from the movie “Creature from the Black Lagoon”, but more beautiful. From the way his muscle leaned, I guess it’s a male. He’s ooking at me as his blood still pouring out from his wound. I reach the tank, but it swam away whne the door slide open.

Fleming and Zelda come back for the fingers, I handed them the paper bag cause them to look at me like they’re asking “seriously?”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles Point Of View)

Elisa told me what she saw in her work place, and describe what it look like as she unbox the cereal, and pour it in the bowl.

“No, I believe you, honey. Are you sure you it was alive?” I asked and I told her how I saw a mermaid once in a carnival tent when it was actually a monkey sewn to the tail of a fish. 

“I’m sure” she signed.  
“I apologize.” I replied “I have a deadline. You know uh...Corn Flakes were invented to prevent masturbation” she quickly look up at me, “It doesn’t work.” I finished.

I turn on the TV, it’s Alice Faye singing “You’ll never know...”. God, she was a huge star before she left everything behind to live the way she wanted to. I picked up my drawing, and show it to Elisa.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

“Ta-da! You like it? It’s not bad, is it? For being shit?” he chuckle.  
“It’s not!” I signed imidiately.  
“Huh, listen. You eat, you go to bed, you rest, and when I get paid, We get pie!”

No no No! Nothing for me please! I signed immidiately, I’m fine with not having any gift at all than have that pie as a gift. Plus, he must spare his money too.

“No, we don't get pie. I get pie. You get whatever you want.” he laughed, “Wish me luck.” he begged with his hand on my cheek.  
“Good luck” I replied before he leave.

I thought about what Giles said as I listened to Alice Faye singing “You'll never know”. Maybe I’m just too tired, and have illusion of a fishman. But I saw him twice, I don’t think I’m crazy.

I’ll have to see him again tonight tomake sure I’m not crazy. I quickly went to sleep, and go to work at night faster than I usually do. I pushed the cart down the corridor, and stop stops in front of T- 4. 

I was about to use my key card, but the door slide open first. Dr. Hoffstetler and his Lab Crew exit, all his lab crew ignored me, but Dr. Hoffstetler nod politely at me. Was that a greeting, or say “You can go clean now”? I just nod back at him before he leave. I left the cart outside, and enter the lab with my lunch bag. 

The lab was so quiet, and the atmosphere here is so suffocating. It look like a torture chamber more than a lab. I walked to the cylinder, and knock it twice. That...was when I finally hear metallic noises from the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the book Elisa didn’t have only Zelda, and Giles as her friends like in the movie. In the book it described how she befriended with nightshift workers, even the crusty Yolanda LOL. I think it’s more realistic because no matter how quiet you are you will certainly have more than 2 friends.


	3. Egg & Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Michael Stuhlbarg deserve more scenes in the movie, I added more friendship time with Asset for him because his Russians friends were such a dick LOL.

I look at the the pool, there was a chain attached to the wall that led down to the water. It rattle with a sound that similar to a whale in the documentary I saw on TV. I moved closer, and sit down on the edge of the pool. 

I watched the water moved as I get one egg out from the bag. A blue head emerged from the water, and blinked. I peeled the egg shells out, and tried to hand it to him. He cocked his head, and remain still. I took a bite to proved him I meant no harm. He drived under the water and swam closer. I can clearly see a chain collar attached to his neck, he stopped in front of me and then he stood in his full height. 

I’ve saw his full body once when he was it the tank, but I never truly have chance to look close enough to see the color. It was a mixure of greys and greens hue. His both gills fluttered gently on both sides of his neck. The dark scales around his body shaped like an armor. He looked at me with his golden eyes and blink. He’s not going to eat me...right? he had bitten Strickland’s fingers yesterday, and I can’t lose my fingers like him.

>>>>

There’s no doubt that she as never seen anything like us before /// There is wonder in her eyes, but at the same time, fear and frightened /// She was the first woman we saw when we were in the tank ///

But we can’t trust anyone, not after how much people here have beated us /// We quickly snarl, bearing our teeth and claws to her as she tried to move her hand closer /// We have enough of today, we won’t be anyone’s toy like how the bad man want /// 

She flinched back immidiately, we’re surprised that she didn’t scream or scold us like how the bad man would do /// She moved closer slowly with her hands shaking ///She place a white round thing at the edge of our small pond, it’s a egg /// She look at us as if begging us to understnad her as she remained completely silent, does she know that we understand english? 

>>>>

I can’t stop my hand from shaking, as the tears glisten in my eyes. For a moment I almost believe that I’m gonna lose my fingers. I’m scared, wanna ran off, but I came too far more than I can give up now. So I tried to catch my breath, and step back a little bit to signed, “Egg” to him

He looked at me for one last time before he took the egg and swam away. My lungs finally go back to normal, I almost vomit out of fear. I leave the lab, and found Zelda waiting with her cart.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you. Mr. ‘I-pee-with-my-hand-on-my-hips’ wants to see us both,” Zelda said.

Again? how much more do we have to see of him? first his peen, and then his fingers, what’s next? His butt? Zelda, and I entered his office, and sit on the chairs infront of his table.

>>>>

(Author’s note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

“Zelda D. Fuller. How long have you two known each other Zelda?” Strickland asked as he circled around us when he sat just right in front of his desk.   
“14 years sir.” I replied, “I think around 1948”  
“No siblings, Zelda?” I have.

Elisa held my hand, she know I don’t wanna talk about it, but I know I can’t refuse his question. So I make it easier by just said.

“No, Sir…”  
“That’s not common, is it? For your people?” he asked.  
“My momma died after me” I’m the youngest child, “After I was born.”  
“What does ‘D’ stand for?” he asked, and moved to sit on the chair.  
“Delilah, on account of the bible.” I replied.

>>>>

(Author’s note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

He describe the history of Samson, and Delilah to mocked Zelda. I kind feel bad for her, but I’m glad he didn’t read my file yet.

“And you” There we go, “Elisa... Elisa Esposito.” he read and look at me, “Doesn’t Esposito means Orphan?” I can do nothing but nodded, “Our Lady of Sorrows Orphanage in Putnam?” he give me curious sinister look.  
“They found her by the river in the water.” Zelda replied for me.  
“It was you that found my fingers?” He asked, and I quickly hand him back his ring, “Oh! Thanks.” He smiled, and took the ring.

He explained what he’ve gone though in surgery, and how they fix his fingers before ended with .

“There was mustard on them. A paper bag?” He asked seriously.  
“It was all we had, Sir.” Zelda replied for me, “I answer mostly, on account that she can't talk.”  
“She can’t? Is she deaf?” Hell no!!  
“Mute, sir,” Zelda replied as I signed an answer. “I can hear you.”

He moved his face closer to me, it was a lot creepy than how the fishman snarled at me. Can I leave now? 

“Those scars on your neck. That’s what did it. Cut your voice box?” he asked.  
“I have it since I was a baby” I signed, and let Zelda translate.  
“Who would do that to a baby? The world is sinful. Wouldn't you say so, Delilah?” He asked Zelda like asking a monster.

I’m glad he finally explain that all we need to do was clean that lab, and get out. He explained how offensive the Asset was, and how he found it in South America. He ended the conversation, and stand up.

“You can go,” he said to Zelda, “You stay first” NO!!!

Zelda said she’ll wait at the locker before she leaved. Strickland walk to sit on the chair Zelda left, and turn my chair to face him. What do he want?

“Don’t be scared, I just wanna have some chitchat” he said as he chewing his candy, “Your middle name Jeane was your real last name before Esposito isn’t it?” He asked and I nodded, “There’s british scientist named Rupert Jeane, he used to work here 30 years ago. He lost his daughter when-”

And then the phone rang, he dismissed me before he have a chance to finish. The british scientist named Rupert Jeane, is he my cousin? or even my father? I know it’s silly, but Strickland wouldn’t talk about it if he didn’t think I’m relatated to him. But many people on Earth shared the same last name, it’s useless to believe I’m a scientist daughter when I barely know him.

>>>>

We’re finally alone in the lab, with the shells of the broken egg that the woman left /// We remember what she did with her hand before she gave us the egg /// We tried to copy her hand movement “EGG” ///

And then the door slide open, we quickly dive under the water, but leave our head peek up too see who it is /// It’s a man in white coat, and eye glass /// He sat right where the woman had before she leave, he didn’t notice us yet as he write something on his book /// We move closer to look, cause him to flinched back in fear ///

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave soon” he sighed, “I just want somewhere to wrote my diary.”  
We chirped promising that we won’t hurt him.  
“Ty ponimayesh' menya?(Do you understand me?)” he asked in Russian, and I nodded.

He smiled happily as if finally found someone who understand him /// He have no friends here at all? or is it because he speak different language? 

“Menya zovut Dmitriy Mosenkov(My name is Dimitri Mosenkov)” he said happily, “YA iz Rossii(I’m from Russia.)”

We wish we could replied, but we can’t speak the way human did even we can understand millions language /// We wish there is a way for me to befriend with someone here if I can trust one of them ///

“Priyatno poznakomit'sya, Mister Fishman(It's nice to meet you, Mr. Fishman)” It’s not our name, but at least he talk to us like a living being than toy.

>>>>

All the lab crew leaved for dinner, left me alone with Dr. Hoffstetler. I finished the floor, and Dr. Hoffstetler handed me his lab coat before he leaved. I’m 10 minute late for dinner, if I ran to the catrina now it would be just a waste of time, because all the seat would already have been taken. I’m just gonna eat my dinner here then.

I pulled my cleaning cart closer to the pool and place an eggs at the edge of the pool in case if he’s here. I pulled a portable records player out from the cart, and place it next to me. Glenn Miller’s orchestra ehoes the room as I eat my dinner.

I saw a webbed hand emerges slowly from the water, and then dissapear with the egg. It’s him! my heart screamed, I smiled and pulled up the cartridge. He quickly emerged from the water and swim closer to me.

I put cartridge back down and let the music play. He looked at me, and then at the record curiously as if he’s asking “what is it?”. Maybe he can understand me, so I signed “Music”, and he nodded before I pulled up the cartridge again.

“Music” He quickly signed when the music stop.

He understand! I quickly put cartridge back down the laughed. God! he understand me! I looked at him as he ate his egg, and I have my sandwich. It was a very huge step from yesterday, and from that moment I know my life here won’t be the same.

Giles looked at me in confuse as I borrowed some extra eggs from his fridge, and Zelda starts to wonder why some day I came to work even earlier than her. The answer is simple, because I got a friend to look after! I don’t know what name I should called him, and I don’t think calling him ASSET was a good idea. So I just end up calling him just “A”

I brought more ggs, and records Occam and stored it in my locker. We shared meal everyday after I finished my cleaning. I let him chose the music he will listen to as I mop the floor. 

He danced in his tank as the music vibrated the room, I turned around to looked, and did some moves. We spinned, and I accidently hited the tank with my bucket. I quickly signed, “You’re okay?”, and he nod. 

I walk to the tank and laid my hand on the glass. He laid one of his hand on the glass to pararell mine, and that was when I finally saw him smiled, not a small lift at the edges of his lips, his true smiles. 

His golden eyes sparkled as he chirped gently. His smiled warmed my heart, but I didn’t expected that color of his body with gradiently bright up. It’s the color of joy and happiness. This is the best moment, our moment. No work, torture, or words. Only me...and him. Both of us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the previous book you'll know that Elisa's grandpa knows Strickland's father, and he used to live with Strickland’s family for months, so I believe he must at least remember something. 
> 
> I believe Asset understand speaking languages because when Giles spoke to him, he understand, but he still need time to learn ASL. There's no way that you won't feel scared when you first saw the Asset, specially if he snarl at you. So deep in Elisa's heart I believe she must have felt a bit scared too when she first saw him. I want Elisa & Asset relationship to be more realistic. But it would be non sense if Elisa stop eating lunch with her friends to eat in the lab with Asset after how he scared her yesterday. So I add little more reason behind it.


	4. E-L-Y-Z-A & ZD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was the first thing you buy with you start to fall in love or have the most happy day? makeup. Just admit it girl, you love it. 
> 
> I’ve saw the movie twice, and the only question that troubling me was the fact that his claw was very sharp. Why don’t he just claw the chain until it break? it would take time around like a week for him to get it done, but at least he can escape. SO I decide the add the reason why he refuse to escape, and refuse to leave Elisa behind at the end of the movie.

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

I can feel it, there’s something wrong with Elisa, it started since she found Strickland’s fingers in T-4. I didn’t see her as often as I did before anymore. She no longer eating at cafeteria or even join the smoking with the group. Maybe she’s dating Dr. Hoffstetler? because he’s always the last person who came out from the lab before her.

She came early than usual, even ealier than me sometime. I almost forgot when was the last time I punch the card for her, maybe because I’m used to holding the line at the punch clock for Elisa. It’s geting harder to eat dinner alone, even I still have my group of friends, and they don’t give a damn about Elisa will join our dinner or not, but I do. So I decided to skip my dinner, and go back to cleaning.

I look at the cart in the locker room, it’s Elisa’s, but where’s mine? Maybe she accidently took mine. So I walked to the T4 with the cart, and use the key cart to get in.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back To Elisa’s Point Of View)

I tried to look for my dinner in my cart as the Asset waiting for his dinner. I swear I cooked the eggs this morning, how come it’s gone? and suddenly, the door slide open. Asset quickly ducks under the water, and I quickly stood up.

“Is everything ok?” The voice made me sighed in relieved.

When was the last time I felt so scared, but thank god it’s not Strickland. Zelda walk in with her cart, and look at me. 

“You have my cart” she said, and pointed at the label that I totally forgot, “Yours here” she said and point the cart she brought.  
“Thank you” I signed, “I’m sorry if I interrupted your dinner”  
“Nah” she sighed, “It’s ok. Can I stay? I’m late so no more seat in the cafeteria”

I wanna have alone time with Asset, but since it’s my fault she’s late so...I noded. She park our cart near the pool, and help me prepare our dinner. We moved to sit on the step of the pool as the Asset still refused to show up. I place an egg from the box at the edge of the pool for Asset, and handed another one Zelda, since she didn’t cook from home.

“It’s ok, honey.” she shook her head.  
“Come on, Zelda. Take some” I insisted, and open the dinner box.  
“Okay” she replied, and pick out some.

We enjoyed our dinner until Zelda turn around and find the Asset peeling his egg behind her.

“Oh my god!” She said, and quickly stood up shaking, “Elisa!”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

I look at the creature as he look back at me in confused with egg in it’s hand. Elisa quickly stand up, and signed.

“Calm down, he won’t hurt you” she help me sit down as I’m still shaking.

She handed the creature another egg after it finished the previous one. The creature took it, and chirped with smiled like dophin in the circus. She looked back at me with a smile as if asking “see?”

“God, Elisa.” I gasped, “You trained him?”  
“No, he’s more than a creature.” she signed.

She told me how she teach him ASL, and brought him meal. Actually it’s risking her job to do these stuff, but I won’t lie that it’s magical.

>>>>

We watch the wemen talking as we eat our dinner /// Her chubby friend reminded us of the villagers back home, they are sweet and kind /// She was scared of us, and we don’t trust her too, but since she’s the woman’s friend...we’ll trust her too. She called her “ZD (Author’s Note - Short term for Zelda) /// 

It’s the first time since we met her that we finally know her name /// We’ve never know her name, and she never signed it to us before /// We look at the cart, and noticed a book with the title “ASL”, it’s the language the woman use to talk with us /// 

What if we found a way to sign her name, how surprised she would be? We quietly pull the ASL book out from the cart, and blessed it waterproof /// We dart under water with the book, and sculpted her name on the wall ///

We remember how her chubby friend pronounce it “Ae-Lye-Sa”, but we don’t know how to spell it /// So we spelled it out in the way that we believe it’ s correct “E-L-Y-Z-A” /// “THIS BOOK BELONG TO ZELDA!!!” was written on the first page of the book /// We turned the pages, and tried to learn as fast as we could before we put in back inside the cart ///

“Gotta go back to cleaning now” ZD said, and cleaned up, “Thanks for dinner, honey”  
“You’re welcome” E-L-Y-Z-A signed back with a smiled before ZD leaved.

It’s almost time almost E-L-Y-Z-A leave too. She organized her cart, and put everything back in place like before she walk in. 

“Bye” she signed before she leave.

We can feel the pain in our chest everytime we watch she leave /// She’s the only thing that connect us to this word /// We hated to go through those pain moment of torture without her kindness ///

>>>>

I punched card, and waited for the elevator. I can’t shake the feeling of being watched, so I turn around, and found Strickland smoking as he’s talking with Mr.Flemming. It would be fine, if his eyes were’nt looking right into my soul as he speak with Mr.Flemming. 

He smiled creepily and waved ‘Hi’. It would be rude to ignore, because he clearly know I noticed him. So I just nodded, and leaved. I visted the minimart near Orpheum for eggs. So I bought 4 pack of the eggs, 2 for Giles, and another 2 for me and Asset.

I spotted cosmetic catagories before I walk to the cashier. I pick out a lipstick, and tried it at the mirror in front of me, it was pinkish coral. When was the last time I seriously shop for makeup? I’ve never buy something more than lip balm, and mascara which I use it only few time in a week.

I put it in my shopping basket, and bought it along with the eggs. Giles look at me in surprise as I return him the eggs I borrowed, he notice the lipstick.

“Wow! Elisa Esposito finally put on her lipstick! something happen?” he asked with a smirk, and I shook my head, “Are you sure? you take doubble eggs everyday, and now lipstick” he explained, and looked at me from head to toe like a scanner, “I see...you finally have your date?” he laughed.  
“No!” I signed and push him gently.  
“It’s ok, child. I won’t mess with you then.” he laugh, “Get some rest,” he said, and look at his watch, “I’ll see you at 11.”

I nod, and hugged him before I walk back to my room. I put the eggs pack into the fridge, and get my morning routine done before I go to bed.

>>>>

We tried practice signing E-L-Y-Z-A, but because of the web between our finger, it’s harder than we thought /// We practiced it all night even we already lost the track of time, and have no idea what time it is now ///

After we finished practicing, we look at our collar, and the chain, maybe there’s a way to get rid of it /// The material wasn’t fragile, but it wasn’t flexible /// It probrably gonna take us time to use our claw to break it, but than a warning hitted our heart /// If we escape what will happen to E-L-Y-Z-A?

We’ve never seen the bad man do any good since he took us here, and there’s no way that he will let us go /// E-L-Y-Z-A is the only friend we have here, and the White Coat Man come here few times too, they will surely become the suspect after we leave /// The bad man will hurt them for sure ///

We’ve been torture in every possible way by him before, and the worst one was the lighting stick /// It’s already hard for us to handle /// We don’t wanna imagine how torture it’s gonna be for her, we can’t let our friends suffer the way we do ///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the novel: Elisa stop hanging out with Zelda, and stay in the T4 more often. So Zelda thought Elisa dated Dr.Hoffstetler, but too shy to tell her. I want Zelda to get to know Asset before they escape. So it would make more sense why he didn't attacked Zelda when she found him, and Elisa at the car dock.
> 
> I like the idea of the Asset trying to figured out how to sign "Elisa" even he spell it wrong LOL. But that was how I thought it spell when I saw the trailer for the first time until I saw the cast list.


	5. Are we still friend!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the Prequel book you'll know that Elisa's headbands were originally belonged to Zelda. Zelda's word in this chapter were based on the original book, but I made it longer a little bit. I added the scene when Strickland tried to rape Elisa in front of Asset, because I want a scene Asset realized that he's not the only one who got hurt by Strickland.

The door slided open, I walked inside the lab with my cart, and there he is. Waiting for me in the pool with his arm propped up against the edge of the pool. He raise his hand up to signed “Hello.”, I almost signed hello but I notice his hands forming another letter.

“E-L-Y-Z-A”

There’s no explaination for the happiness I felt in my chest. He was trying to sign my name! He spelled it wrong, but he did try to sign it, and he learn it all by himself too!!! He already have hard time of signing simple word, but since he already tried to learn by himself, I’ll give it a try. I walker closer to him, and pointed at my chest before I signed.

“Elisa”

>>>>

She signed her name back to us to correct what we did wrong /// We saw no dissapoint in her eyes after we signed her name wrong /// The only thing we saw in her eyes are hope, and believe /// So we will give it a try too ///

“Elisa”

She smiled stunningly beautiful as her eyes beamed after we signed her name correctly for the first time /// We repeat it again faster and breathed out a laugh with her head nod /// 

However, the happiness can’t stay forever /// The loud horn came from the large door before it slide open /// The bad man is coming! Her eyes widen in horror as she quickly ran to her cart /// We hide under the water, and hope that Elisa have already leave the cave(room) /// We rather think of her smile to forget about the pain than seeing her sad face next to us as the bad man torture us ///

>>>>

The door finally closed. I tried to look busy as much as I could as he finally enter the room. I want nothing to do with him, I’m tired of his shamelessly hungry gaze on me.

“I didn’t disturbing your work, right? Flemming said it’s your break time.” He asked and I nod, “I noticed that we’ve meet a lot by accident since you’ve found my fingers. SO I belive it might be destiny” What!? oh hell no! “I want to know more about you.” 

The Asset have his head above the water with his brows furrowed. I know he wonder the same thing I wonder. What does he have to know about me!? I don’t mind if he’s just a social awkward person, and didn’t hurt or mocked my friend! 

“And since you can’t talk.”, he said slowly creepily, “You can’t complain, or saying no anyway” 

He get closer, and closer until my back finally against the wall. He tuck my hair behind my ear, and place his forhead on mine. I clenched my fist tight, and closed my eyes. I don’t wanna see anymore! and that...was when I finally hear the Asset roar echoes the lab. Stickland let go of me, and walk to the pool angrily as I falled to my knees.

>>>>

We can’t watch him doing that anymore! it’s obvious that she’s not happy! At first we thought she used her hands to communicate because she’s too shame to use human language, but we don’t know that actually she cannot speak /// But just because she’s cannot speak, that doesn’t mean the bad can do whatever he want with her! He walk closer to us with his lighting stick, but Elisa stop him, and shooked her head in tears ///

“Do whatever you want with me, just let him go, please” we know the bad man have no idea what she signed.  
“What did you say?” the bad man asked sinisterly, “You want me?”

She sobbed hopelessly as he push her against the wall and sniffed her neck /// He laid his hand on her inner thigh, and slowly goes upto her private part /// All we could do was roaring as a loud as we can, and hope someone would come help her...and then the alarm in the cave goes off, the bad man let go of her and let she sank to the floor ///

“Gotta go back to work” The bad man said, and pick up his lighting stick, “See you soon”

He leaved the cave(room) with his stick as Elisa laid shaking on the floor /// Once the door closed, she quickly stood up, and rush to the sink /// She vomited, and turn on the water, to rinse it out. She ran water on her arms, and her neck as she sobbed miserably.

>>>>

I can still feel his strong gripped on my wrist, and his filthy breath on my neck as I tried to get rid of every part of him on me. I turn off the water, and falled to my knees against the cart. I folded my knees to my chest, and held myself tight as I cried.

Asset’s yap reminded me that he’s still in the room. I looks up, and found him with concerned eyes. “I’m sorry” he signed, and I shook my head, “It’s my fault”, he insisted. I stood up, signed “It’s ok, see you tomorrow” before I leave with my cart.

I can’t continue working anymore, I need some alone time. I’ll leave early and get shower at home. I’ll need some rest to just get everything out of my head.

I came for work again to make my routine go back to normal. Zelda and I the the laundry carts in the waiting laundry truck where Duane stood near by along with the other workers.

“Hey, guys, want a smoke?” Duane asked.

I’m fine with smoking, but did they forgot that there’s camera here? I pointed at the security camera as the others smoked carelessly.   
“Don’t worry about that camera,” Duane said, continue his smoking. “We push that camera up at break time. This here is a blind spot.” he add as Zelda took one cigarette.

If his is the blind spot then I guess I can take one too, but that doesn’t matter. I have an idea! I ran to the corridor at dinner time, and enter the T-4 just to find the most horror sight in front of me.

>>>>

She ran to us as we’re kneeling on a plinth with chained around our neck and arms /// The blood to stained her after she gently touch the wound /// She turn around and found a chair, and lighting stick /// The horn at the door goes off, he’s coming! We signed “Run!”, and pushed her away /// We roared, begged her to go hide /// She ran off, and hide.

“Miss me?” Strickland asked, his tone jovial. “Just took a candy break.” He grabbed his lighting stick and we quickly flinched back “This is what scares you? Figured you should be used to it by now.”

Everything gone numb, he tortureed us until can feel nothing, and falls to the groun /// We can hear horn from the door, someone is coming /// We can’t hear things anymore, but still can see ///

More peolple enter the room, but Elisa isn’t leave yet /// They arguing about what they should do with us, and the White Coat Man came in, he can help us!

“Help her…” I signed, and hope he understand, “Please, help her…”

He looked at us in in confuse before look up with his eyes on something far away /// He see her ///

>>>>

I expected Dr. Hoffstetler to tell everyone I’m here, but instead, he signal me to keep hiding. Why did he helped me? The men talked about the Asset physics, and anstomy. They will have to take it apart to learn how it works.

"No! No, that would defeat the purpose!" Hoffstetler begged, "Sir? He's passed out. Please."

They finally put him in the pool, Dr. Hoffstetler told Strickland’s boss to not killing Asset, but the replied was.

"Count these with me, son- there's five of them: That means I can do whatever the hell I want. You wanna plead your case? I'll listen. But, end of the day, it is my damn decision."

They leave the room, and get in the cricket cart. I ran after them as Dr. Hoffstetler sat at the back with fhis face at me. We need to talk. I almost followed them to Strickland’s office if someone didn’t grabbed my arm. 

"Are you crazy? What were you doing in there?” Zelda asked seriously, and brought me to the emptiedlocker room.

I tried to dodge away but it’s obvious that she’s bigger than me. What’s wrong with her!? I have to talk with Dr. Hoffstetler!!! I was too panic and angry so I can remember none of the words I signed.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

Elisa signed ton of curse words to me, but that’s doesn’t matter. There’s something wrong, I can feel it, and it’s alot bigger than how she just stopped showing up at dinner, or ignored me. 

This is so frustrating, if she didn’t need me around anymore why the hell don’t she just come up, and say it to me!? If she didn’t care about me, then I’ll just talk to her straight away!

“Are we still friend!?” I asked finally, “I’ve been trying my best to understand you since the first day I’ve met you. If there’s something wrong, why don’t you tell me!?” she finally stop struggling, and listen, “You’re the closest friend I’ve ever had but now I don’t know anymore!” I stop to breathe, “Am I still your friend? or after the working hour done we’re just strangers?”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back Elisa’s Point Of View)

When was the last time I cried in my life, everything happened so fast in one day. I’ve tried my best to hold back my emotion until Zelda’s words that made me feel like we can’t take it any more. 

My lips trembling as I clenched my hand, and forced my tears to remain in my eyes. There’s more than thousand words I want to sign, and more than millions words I want to say...but I don’t know how.

I know I’ve ignored her, and being such a shitty friend lately, but I don’t know how to explain this to here without getting her involve with what I will do. She’s black, and already have hard life. She can’t afford to lose her job, she still have her husband who she have to look after.

“I…” I can’t force myself to signed it, I can’t get her into this with me.

I took the headband off from my head, and put it in her hands. It have stayed on my head for 14 years since the day we’ve finally became friend. She look at me in confused, horror, and frustration.

I took few steps back with my body shakes before I decided to run away, and quickly take the bus. I totally forgot all my stuff in Occam’s locker. All I have with me now is my watch, janitor uniform, and shoes.

I leaned my messy head against the cold glass window of the bus, and close eyes. What am I gonna said to Giles when I get home? I know it’s wrong to get him involve in this but...there’s no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s an anonymous account which I don’t know who messaged to me sayin that I steal peoples art, even I never said I owned the photos or art. I found it mostly from FB, Google, Or even IG, and some of them were also repost, and didn’t came with the artist name too. I don’t know how am I gonna find one artist when there are millions of artist worked on fan arts. 
> 
> This guy who messaged me were such a dick, so I decided to tried replied politely as much as I could, “If you know the artist who made it, think before you make those garbage comment, and just tell the artist name. It will be a lot more help full. Thank you.” 
> 
> But it seems like this guy parent or teach never taught him, so he keep messing with me until I decided to end it with “If you don’t like the fact that I post it, then just don’t look at my account! A LOT EASIER!!!”
> 
> So I want to say this all the people out there who also got beating like me: There will always be people who try to destroy you. Don’t let those people break you, think of people who love you, and just let those shitty haters waste their money for internet WIFI to complain while we’re enjoying our life:)


	6. Thank you

“Get him out?” Giles asked as he adjusted his scarf “What are you talking about? Absolutely not!”, Why? “Because it’s breaking the law, probably breaking the law just talking about it.”

He finished dressing, and get his new artwork ready. He’s not listening to what I’m saying at all.

“He’s alone” I insisted “All alone”  
“So if we go to a Chinese restaurant, you will save every fish in the tank?” He asked sarcasticly. “So what? if he’s alone. We’re all alone.”

He prepared to walk away but I quickly block him, I have enough of this! nobody is hearing me!! How many walls I have to break through!?

"It's the loneliest thing you've ever seen?” He repeated what I signed, “Well, there you go! You just said it right there! It's a thing, it's a freak!" he reminded me.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles’s Point Of View)

I remember how life use to tore her apart. I’ve earn the rarest friendship that I believe I won’t be able to find anymore in my life. But I have limit of what I can do too. I can’t live with worrying how am I gonna pay the rent when I barely earn from my painting. God have give me chance that might change our life forever. I can’t lose it.

“You're not hearing me!” She reminded me. She ran to me, and blocked the door. She insist me to say what she sign, so fine! I’ll do it!! and get it done!!!  
“Okay, okay. Calm down,” I sighed, and tried to calm her down, “I’ll repeat it back to you.”

She’s catching her breath with her hands shakes as if she’s drowning in her own thought that needed to be breakout.

“I move my mouth, like him. I make no sound, like him. What does that make me?” I repeated, “Am I a freak too?” She asked, “All that I am…All that I have ever been…brought me here...To him,” I repeated. “See you said HIM. It’s a HIM now.”, I look at the watch, I have to go now!

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

I hitted the watch away from him, and grabbed his collar. I swear I can hear my own heart thumps in my ear as I reminded him to look at me. I need him to speak what I signed because I know my words won’t reach him like when he said it out him self!

“I'm looking," Giles repeats. "I'm looking!"

My eyes burns to the point when I’ve lost focus because of the tears even I looked right into his eyes. I know there’s no use of giving Giles million reasons to save the Asset. So I decided to stop being out reasons...and thinking of his eyes when he look at me, how did he see me.

“When he looks at me...The way he looks at me…” He repeat as I signed shakely, “He doesn't know...What I lack...Or How I am incomplete...", and the last words came to my head faster than I thought, “He sees me for what I am...As I am."

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles’s Point Of View)

The last word hitted me where I live. The sun radiant on her eyes as she realized her words finally reach some part inside me. That’s when I finally realized something I should have known long ago...SHE LOVE HIM!

"He's happy to see me every time every day." I repeated what she signed, “And now...I can either save him...", she trembling as the river of mournful finally pour out from the corners of her eyes, "Or let him die..."

And that...was when her words finally tore the walls away from my heart. She’s my best friend...almost like my daughter...it will tearing both of us apart by saying this, but I have no choice.

"I’m leaving," she quickly grabbed my collar, and tried speak my name out from her mouth for the first time, "Please...Elisa this is very important to me; this is a second chance for me.”, I begged her as she shook her head with her begging eyes, “And when I get back, can we just will not talk about this again" I begged.

She begged over, and and over again to the point where if she could kneel, she would. It’s the most painful sight, the eyes that she gave me was the same eyes I saw on the day she lost everything, it made me feel like I’m a monster. It takes to the point where I have no choice more than shake her off.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

"What are we?! What are you and I? Do you know, do you know what we are!?" He yelled finally, "Nothing! We're nothing! We can do nothing! And I am sorry, but-", he struggle to said the last word, "God . . . it's not even human." 

Then what we’re all are!? We called ourself human, but what we truly are when we choose to ignore other’s pain!? I quickly ran to him before he reach the red doors, because if he leave...I’ll lose everything. I slammed the wall hard enough to make sure he’ll turn around.

"What?" he asked finally.  
“If we do nothing, neither are we!” I signed.

He said nothing and leave...I closed his door room, and walk to the wall phone. I called the last friend I have...if I still have.

“Hello?” Zelda’s voice remind me of what I did to her today...so I decided to hang up.

I walked back to my apartment, and close the door. I falls to my knees, and lean my head against the door. I held myself tight, and stared out endlessly. For all my life no one ever truly care for me, why am I struggling to breathe, and live through everyday when dying is a lot easier?

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles’s Point Of View)

I visit the pie shop after I’m back from the Klein and Saunders. I want to come out of retirement, and do some work. But it didn’t went out as I expected, ads aren’t the same anymore. Bernie don’t want me to come out of retirement, he want me to do the photographer instead. 

“You painted that?” the pie guy asked,“Wow! You’re good.”  
“Not as good as a photograph,” it’s the reason I got fired. 

He handed me a piece of pink pie, and take the stool next to me. Well, maybe god’s gift today wasn’t the work, maybe it’s a boyfriend!

“Thank you.” I replied, and take the pie.  
“Don’t mention it,” the pie guy wave it away. “We don’t get many like you around here. You seem really educated and I like talking to you.”  
“Thanks, I work alone, and my friend wasn’t conversationalist.” Elisa’s face haunted me again as I said that, “So I come here…” I tell him.  
“For the conversation.” He know me so well, “You know, it’s like tending bar. You serve people pie. Get to know ‘em.”

There’s no words to describe how happy I am because of his words. It’s the first time that I feel like love might be real! When was the last time I really talk with someone? Maybe it’s time for me to get to know him more.

“I’d like to get to know you better.” I said, and reach for his hand.  
“What are you doing, old man!?” He asked immediately and pull away, oh no! 

A black couple walked in and tried to find a place to sit. 

“No, no, no. Not the counter. Take out only. You can’t sit down. You want to order something, you take it out.” The pie guy said loudly.  
“But it’s empty. The counter is empty.” the woman insist.  
“All reserved all day. You don’t sit down.” he kick them out

I finally realized the true side of him as he said “y’all come back now ya hear?” to the couple. 

“You shouldn’t talk to them like that,” I tell him.  
“You should go too,” the man quietly, “And don’t come back. This is a family restaurant.”

I wiped my mouth clean, and took my painting before I leave. I will never ever come back again. Elisa’s crying face haunt me as I stood outside th shop, I think I understand how she felt now when I left her.

I sighed as I drive home, and think about what I really have in my life. For 14 years I thought I’ve been Elisa’s friend bcause she have no one, but actually maybe it’s not her that have no one...it’s me.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

I dragged myself to the bathroom, I knelt on the side of the tub, and try to do something in case if it might numb my heart. I can still hear the creature’s screaming in agony in my head. And then...a knock came from the door. I stood up and cleaned my hand, get rid of the aproon before I open the door.

It’s Giles...I remember what happened before he leave, but I saw sorrow in his eyes...something bad had happened. But I’m sorry Giles...I can not listen to your problem right now...I’m tired.

"I have…no one else...you are the only person that I can talk to," I nodded, I know that well, “Whatever this thing is…you need it.” he took a deep breath, “So...just tell me what to do."

I stepped forward, and hug him tightly. “Thank you.”, I mummered voicelessly even I know he can’t hear it.

>>>>

She sobbed on my shoulder as I held her tight. Thank god I still have her, I have nothing left anymore in my life. I lost my job, and barely have someone who truly cared about me until I found her.

I remember how scared I was years ago when I can’t pay the rent for her and she have to struggle to find works on her own. It was my fault that she lived numbly without love from mens. I was so scared that she might move out, and I would end up like a crazy hermit painter.

I got nothing more to loose, so if I would end up in jail or kill after I rescue her fishy boyfriend, I won’t regret, because at least I have finally done some good shit in my life. Screw Bernie!

and about the money, and rent...I’ll try to find some jobs myself. If Elisa can get through it once by her own, then I guess I can too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't understand when you hearing from others more than you said it out yourself. When we're kids we have no one except our parent, and when they get old, they have no one except us too. I know Elisa and Giles aren't family, but their bond is a lot more than genes.


	7. Welcome...Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re gonna ask about timeline: They took the asset out on Saturday 29 September.
> 
> I want Elisa to have some sleep on her bed, because there's no way that you would completely bed-free for 14 years if you have a very big bed in your room. I know I didn't need to have Zelda come sleep over, but just admit it guys, if you're just in involve in a huge heist will you be able to stay at home with your family, and act normal?

How did it come to this? me planning to steal a fish from the lab as Giles repainting his old van, and worker ID card. It look a lot easier in the Hollywood movies, but when we’re really gonna do it...it’s a lot harder. If I meet one of Academy Awards winner director one day, I swear I will ask him to make a movie about it, “A Weird Heist Gang & The Fish Man”.

I check the corridor that led to the loading docks, and security camera areas. I visited the Asset to make sure he’s still alive, and healthy enough for me to get him out. Everything goes as I expected until I was called upstairs to Sticklands office. 

I expected it to be another sexual harassment or torture, but I didn’t expected him to call me to clean just a small puddle. Can’t he just clean it himself? I grabbed a rag and quickly wipe it clean.

Strickland walked around the desk before he crouched beside me. God! please help me! some body outside please look here and see how horrible he is!!!

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

I leaned against my locker, and look at Elisa’s head band, the one that I gave her. It still have my name on it, and still look nice after 10 years. I recieved a mysterious called last night before it hung up which I’m pretty sure it’s Elisa. I know she want to talk, and so do I. But we didn’t said a word to each other this morning, and seeing her in Strickland’s office made me decide to let her go.

It’s 4:45, I got rid of my janitor uniform, and changed back into my casual with coat and heels. I was about to leave and then Elisa ran in, and leaned against the locker. She panted as if she just run away from something.

“Are you ok?” I asked, she nodded, but I know somethings wrong, “I’ll leave you alone then”

That was all I said before I leave. I sighed as I waited in the queue for the punch clock with Yolanda behind me.

“You fought with the dummy yesterday aren’t you?” Yolanda asked from behind me.   
“You know me well” I breathed as I nodded, “She never understand me.”  
“And do you understand her?” she asked back simply, “Her thought, her feeling, and what you can do for her...” I’m surprised by that word, “If you’re truly her friend you would already know it”

She punched her card and leaved. I punch mine, and noticed Elisa’s wasn’t punch yet. Yolanda’s word echoes in my head ‘What you can do for her…’, I think I know now.

>>>>

The White Coat Man walked in, and hide before Elisa came in with a white cart /// We get off from the water as she tried to get it of the iron collar ///

“Did you move the camera? On the loading dock?” The White Coat Man asked, and come out of hiding /// Elisa quickly turn around in horror /// “Is that where you’re taking him? Through the service tunnels?” The White Coat Man asked as he stepped closer. 

He reached his pocket and pulled something out, it’s the keys!!! /// Elisa quickly grabbed it, and get rid of our neck collar /// Elisa put us inside the white cart with tons of wet white clothes /// 

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

Thank god! I have the Asset! I run the cart through the service tunnel that led to the the loading dock, but I didn’t expecting Zelda would be here! she look straight into my eyes as she stood at the end of the dock. I held the cart tight as she walk straight to me, and grabbed the other side of the cart to stop it.

“Are you out of your mind?” she snapped. I pushed again, oh my god GILES! WHERE ARE YOU!!!. “Don’t do this Elisa,” she warned and shook her head, “ Don’t do this .”

And then...all the lights goes off, the alarm ehoes the the entire building. Dr. Hoffstetler ran to us in confused.

“What are you waiting for?” He asked.  
“Get out of the Vehicle!” He heard the MP from outside.

Dr. Hoffstetler go help Giles as Zelda quickly help me pull the cart. The van finally arrive, Zelda opens the back door. We quickly get the Asset in the van cabin as Zelda move the laundry hamper away, and Giles gets in the driver’s seat. 

We made it, even with few gun shot, and a car crash, but we did! I hope Zelda, and Dr. Hoffstetler will be fine. I was so scared when Stickland fired his gun, I got a scratch from it on my shoulder too, but at least Asset is fine.

>>>>

We held Elisa tight as we both sit in the metal box(the van cabin) /// She covered us with clothes as the old man help us walked up the stairs, and ended in a small pond(bathtub) /// We were out of water long enough to believe we might die /// 

Elisa sighed in relieved as she look at the old man as he lean against the sink /// They freed us! we don’t know where we are but they did!! We laughed together, it’s the first time I finally see her true laugh. It was just a breathy wheezing, but that’s enough for us.

“Nice to meet you, buddy” The old man said to us.  
“He’s Giles” Elisa signed and pointed at the old man, “Our neighbor” she added and pointed at her self, and then us.  
“Nice to meet you” we signed.

He shaked hands and he chuckle in surprised /// We understand now where did she got her kindness from /// People around her are mostly good people, unlike the bad man ///

>>>>

How did it come to this? Asset sitting in my tub shaking hands with Giles. It’s still almost hard to believe we did it. And then the knock came from my front door...Giles and I quickly look at each other with wide eyes. What should we expect? Strickland? or the police? I walk to the door, and took a deep deep breath before I open it.

“Brewster, and I have a little fight”, Zelda said quietly, “I know you already have a lot to worry, and if you don’t want me to stay. It’s fine I can find-” 

I shook my head, and pull her inside the room. I’ll let her sleep overt’s sunday tomorrow, we won’t have to go to work anyway. I closed the door as Giles walked out from the bathroom.

“I’ve got a overnight guest” I signed.  
“Good!” he said excitedly, “Let’s have celebration party!”

I gave Giles money to buy recipe, and some plants for Asset. Since this party is for Asset, we cook every food from eggs! Omelette, fried egg, and a big bowl of boiled eggs.

>>>>

Asset peek out from the bathroom door after he can smells the food we cook. I walk closer, and bring him to the table as everyone take their seats. I move to my seat as Asset look at the foods with wide eyes.

“Welcome” Giles start as he raise up a glass of wine, “Sort of” he chuckle.

We shared meal, and let Asset tried some new food. Giles took a polaroids of all of us together before Asset go back to his tub as Zelda and cleaned the table. Giles have to go to bed early since I will have him watch over Asset while I work.

I cleaned my bed for Zelda, and let her borrow my biggest pajama. After everything’s done, I walk back to the couch with my eyes mask on my forehead.

“Where are you going? hon” Zelda asked, and sat up from bed. I pointed at my couch with my knitted blanket and pillow, “No, honey” she replied simply, and get off from bed, “I’m not gonna sleep here like a queen while you take the couch, come” She said, and bring me to bed.

I’m surprised I can sleep on this bed normally like nothing ever happened on this bed. Zelda laid her head on my shoulder with her arms around me. It almost looking like a mother, and child sleep position except the child is a lot bigger. 

But since I’m a little bit older than her, so...I’ll just let her laid on me. Since she already help me a lot today, and we’ll have to go to work next moring. I don’t wanna tired her more than how I already have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the behind the scene book, and it said Zelda was 33, but it didn’t give out Elisa’s birthday, but Guillermo said in an interview that she’s around 37-38. So...then I guess she must be at least 5 years older than Zelda lol.
> 
> Yolanda was one of my fav character in the movie, so I wanna add some goods into her, even she's such a d*ck to Elisa, both in the book and movie LOL. When I saw the movie for the first time I secretly want Zelda to end up with Dimitri, because I swear I saw a little chemistry between them in the escape scene lol.


	8. Glad To Have You As A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the novel you know that the Asset often referring to Elisa as “the woman we love. I want him to know some part of Elisa's past, but not too much. Just enough to make him understand her reasons more.
> 
> PS. Asset called drawing "Tiny Twins from Coal"

Sunday 30 September.

I visited the market with Zelda and bought all the salt and food as much as we could. We visited the canal, and check the day when the canal will open at thirty feet. I help Zelda took the bus back home before I go back to my apartment.

I mark the calendar with “rain/docks” on Wednesday 10 October, it will be the perfect day. Giles and I unpack the bags, and I have to take very deep breath when I realized how much I’ve spended on air fresheners for the Asset. I put the receipt away, and took something out instead, it’s a card.

“What’s that?” Giles asked, and held the card close, “Let me see it, Is that for me?”

I smirked, and shook my head. I enter the bathroom where Asset is playing with the plants. I sat at the edge of the tub, and turn the card around. “Glad To Have You As A Friend”

>>>>

We chirped back as she smiled, and nod /// We wish we’re something more to her, but if she want to have us as a friend...we will be her everything /// We can see Giles peek inside as we reach for her hands...The Woman We Love ///

Her hands are so small, and paled compared to us, but it’s what bind us together...start from eggs, to music, and then...to our freedom /// It was a small cave with fake sun, and tiny pond, but we’re happy...we’re happy that we have her /// Thank you...Elisa

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

Monday 1 October.

I was so scared that Elisa leave with the fish guy, and left me in jail, but all the thought goes away when I saw her waiting for me in front of Occam, waiting for me. I wonder how could she don’t give a fuck if someone will find out what we did. We tried to use our brain as we stood inside the elevator.

“That’s good.” I muttered ”Keep that up,” I turned to face her. “Lookin like you don’t know anything.” I swear I noticed her shakes, “Lord help me if they ask me if I do,” I sighed, “I’m not a good liar. Except to Brewster, it takes a lot of lies to keep a marriage going.”

We quickly punched the card after we got out from the elevator. Elisa saw Strickland talk with Mr. Flemming, they believe Russia took the Asset. Then I guess we survive...for now.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles’s Point Of View)

I sat on a chair next to Asset, and continue my drawing. I wonder that he can understand speaking language or I have to sign? I think to myself as I sketch his scales.

“Have you always been alone?” I asked, and he blinked, he understand? “Did you ever...have someone?” I asked. “Do you know what happened to you? Do you? Because I don’t. I don’t know what happened to me.”, He chirruped as if speaking something to me, “Everytime I look in the mirror and all I see are these eyes.” I point at my both eyes, “And this old man’s face.”

I stopped sketching, and decide to have some chit-chat with the creature. It will keep me awake more than drawing.

“You know? When I first saw Elisa...she was a lot different from who she is now.” I tell him, “I use to think my life is horrible, but...when I look at Elisa...or Jeane” I said her old name, “She suffered a lot more than me.”, I look at him in the eye. “Sometimes I think I was born either too early or too late for my life.” I tell him, “Or maybe we’re both just relics.”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back To Elisa’s Point Of View)

Fleming called Zelda, and I to Strickland’s office. We held each other hands tight as we walk there. Zelda ran to the door as fast as she could after the talk end, but I won’t let some one calling me “Piss wiper” without a fight!

F-U-C-K 

“What did you say to me?” he asked, so I look at him again deeply in the eyes, and signed word by word.

F-U-C-K Y-O-U

Strickland kicked the desk and ran to me. Zelda quickly ran back to shield me. 

“ WHAT IS SHE SAYING!?” 

Zelda quickly grabbed my hands to stop me as I refuse to avoid his eyes. Fleming quickly rush in and tell us to go home. They will close the entire building for investigation. We quickly get our stuff in locker room, and ready to get out. and then...someone step out from the shadow.

“Good Lord!” Zelda shouted, “What are you doing in the women’s locker room?”  
“They might be watching me, and there are no cameras here.” he answered “When will you release him?” he asked.  
“Soon, when the rain fills the canal that opens to the sea.” I signed, and let Zelda translate.

Dimitri nodded and handed the box of algae to me. His kindness prove me his goodness.

“Release him,” he instructed. “Soon.”

I stop him before he leave, and signed, “Wanna go have dinner with us?”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

\- 24H Restaurant.

“This taste so good” Dr. Hoffstedler said, and he eat the meal, “It reminded me a lot of my mother’s!”

Elisa and I look at him in confuse, he never eat outside before or what? and the only thing that trouble me the most is who the hell he truly is!?

“So...who are you?” I asked simply, “What’s your real name?”  
“My name is Dimiti Mosenkov” he replied.  
“You are Rus-” I was about to shout but he quickly stand up to cover my mouth.  
“Honey, what I did for you both in Occam was called ‘helping’, if I’m gonna kill you both you would already be dead.” He said before let go of my mouth, and continue eating as if nothing happened.

>>>>

Giles already fell asleep /// We stood up, and take little tour /// We look at the bed of furs, and the colourful flippers on the shelf /// We remember how she took it off, we were so scared that she might hurt herself, but there was no blood or no pain sound from her, so maybe it’s normal ///

We got dark green pair of flippers out and try to put it on /// It’s very small, we wonder how could she walk in these? we tried to walk and stumbled /// So we put it back, and take more tour ///

We entered the next cave, maybe it’s belong to Giles /// It fulled with our tiny twins from her made from coal /// We touch it gently and blessed it to make it waterproof /// We look at the tiny human in the tiny box, how did they live in there? We watch them for a while before we found a tiny tiger /// It dared us to fight so we fight back /// Giles run in after we won, his shout reminded us of the bad man so we quickly escaped ///

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back To Elisa’s Point Of View)

We ate our dinner until Yolanda enter the restaurant, and walk to me. Something happened in Occam?

“Hey, dummy” Yolanda speak. “You’ve got a phone call in Occam, it’s from Giles”

I gave money to Yolanda, and asked her the pay for the meals. Zelda, and I quickly leave, and Dimitri get us taxi. We ran up the stairs and found Giles door open. He sat on the floor with his back to the couch, his shirt covered in blood. Dimitri quickly rush to help him.

“I got this, Go find him!” Dimitri said as he treat the wound.

>>>>

I ran back out down stairs, and out into the street. If I’m him, where would I go? I look around, and found a blood hand print on a poster. I yanked the large scarlet doors open and ran in.

Thank god it is empty, he stood right in the middle with movie in front of him. I walked to him as slow as I could to not to startle him even I’m so scared that someone might walk in. He turned to face me with blood around his mouth, I reached up a hand and gently touch his chest. I took him back to Giles’s apartment. Dimitri is patching up Giles wound as Zelda and I watch over Asset.

“He’s a wild creature, Elisa,” Zelda said quietly, “We can’t ask him to be anything else.”  
“I know” I signed as I look at him playing with the kittens, “I’m sorry I get you into this, Zelda” I paused to think, “You are my best friend and I know I didn’t say it enough, but I promise I didn’t mean to hurt you”  
“It’s ok honey. We’ll get through this together” she replied as he held my hand, “Like always.”

Dimitri finished stitching Giles wound, and get off from the chair to find a plaster as Giles look at Asset playing with the kitties.

“Okay. No more playing with the kitties. No more kitties,” Giles said firmly to him. 

Asset looked up, and moved closer. I was about to stop him, but Zelda pulled me back.

“I’m not angry! I’m not angry!” Giles said in horror.

Asset took Giles arms as he’s still on his knees. He placed his hand on Giles’s head, and glow. He turned to Giles’s arm over, and look at the wound.

“You did that,” Giles said quickly. “But it’s okay! I’m not mad!”

Asset placed his hand on top of the wound, and glow again. Giles gently patted him on the head before Asset removed his hand. Dimitri came back with big plaster, and place it on top of Giles wound.

“Done.” Dimitri sighed in relieved.  
“Then I guess I can go home now.” Zeld sighed, “Gotta go cook for Brewster.”  
“Oh” Dimriti quickly stand up, “I’ll get you taxi.” 

Zelda leaved with Dimitri, left Giles and I look at each other. I think I’ve bother Giles enough now, maybe it’s time I take Asset back to the tub. I help him stand up, and look at Giles one last time.

“Goodnight, I’m sorry about the wound” I signed.  
“It’s okay, dear. Goodnight.” he replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my first language, but I tried my best. I tried to write the first book in past tense, and then the second and last book in present tense. But it got mess up, because honestly I’m so used to writting things in past tense. I decided to continue the book in past tense, so...should I change the whole book into past tense? or just leave it there?
> 
> I know I didn't need to talk about Elisa's money, but I want you guys to think of how much a janitor earned. I saw the whole set of Elisa's apartment and I can say it's very big even it's sparsely done. So there's no way she won't feel a bit hurt when she look at the receipt.


	9. What Just Happened Between Us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think she could live with normal routine after Asset moved in, and I don't think it would be easy to her too. Elisa lived with the same routine for 14 years, so it wouldn't take long for her to get sick after how less she slept.
> 
> PS. Someone just tried to hacked into my FB account last monday so, if you have account, make sure you use hard password.

My routine have changed completely after last nightt. I stopped using eye mask, and I barely have time to put my robe on. The alarm clock shaked the table, it’s 9:30 I quickly turn it off, and rush to the bath room. 

I got the Asset out of the bathroom, and take a very quick shower before I refill the water for him. I quickly dress up, cook for Giles, and boil the eggs for Asset. I pick out a shoe, and quickly wear it without brushing. 

I placed the eggs bowl on the table for Asset, and another sandwich plate for Giles. I quickly gathered all my stuff as Giles finally walk in.

“Gotta go now, see ya!” I signed, and quickly leaved.

I ran to the bus bench, and glad that it didn’t leaved yet. I panted as I sat down, and leaned my head against the window. 

>>>>

I the punched clock, and enter the locker room, Zelda wasn’t here yet. I sat on the couch and yawn as I got into my uniform. Zelda walk in, so I give her space. She opened her locker to got her uniform but stopped when she saw me.

“Are you alright?” she asked, “You don’t look well at all”  
“I’m fine, just sleep late” I signed.

She said nothing but nods, we finished dressing and get to our work like normal. However, today is a lot harder than normal even without Strickland harassment. It started with little coughing until my throat is sore, and I don’t know why it so painful to move.

I dragged my sore feet up the stairs to my apartment after I’m back from work, and placed my stuff on the table as Giles got out from the bathroom. He looked tired too, but at least in better shaped than me.

“Are you okay? how is he?” I signed, and tried to smile even my eyes were already sore  
“Yes!, I’m fine.” he replied as he nod, “He looks a lot better,”.

I nodded and rubs my eyes, god! I need to sleep!!!. Giles tilted his head and walked closer to look at me

“You okay, dear?” he asked.   
“I’m fine” I signed immediately, “Just tired.”  
“Alright.” he said with a smile, “I’ll go to bed now, oh! and he’s waiting for you.”   
“Thank you.” I signed before he leave

I leaned my head against the door, and sighed. Asset peek his head out from the bathroom, “Hello Elisa!” he signed excitedly, but it didn’t take long time for him to notice, “Are you alright?” he signed after he look at me for a moment. I nodded, “I’m fine.” I signed.

>>>>

We watch her drink water as we eat our eggs at the dining table /// She put her colorful flippers in the shelf, and bring us back to the small pond /// She signed “Sleep well” with a smile before she turn off the fake sun, and leave ///

We know she sleep in the morning, and stay up at night /// We thought of her face before she leave, we know how tired she was /// We stood up, and leave the small cave /// All the fake suns were off, but the real sunlight outside still enough for us to see ///

We walked to her as she sleeping on a small nest with a small blanket /// She wore less second skins than normal, we can see her entire pale arm, and her upper chest /// We look at her tired face as the tiny second skin still covering her eyes ///

We looked out the window as the lifes out there still goes on /// We know the ocean is still out there...somewhere /// We held her hand gently, and imagine a world with both of us together in the endless ocean /// 

>>>>

The next day is getting worst, I shivered as I stop the alarm. I followed my new routine before I went to work. I end up struggled to work even normally I worked a lot harder than this. I joined Yolanda’s and others table with Zelda for dinner. They can notice there’s something wrong with me.

“God! dummy!!! Lupus have hitted you or what?” Yolanda asked.  
“Nope, just tired.” I signed, “And even I have, I’m not crippled with it, just have to take it steady.”  
“Just don’t die here” Yolanda suggest as we ate our dinner, “Occam would be the last place I wanna die.”

Everything was normal until I start to feel my stomarch cramping, and followed with nausea. I quickly covered my mouth, and rushed out from the cafeteria. I’m glad I reach the toilet in time, I vomitted everything out until my stomarch is hurt, and my throat is sore.

“Oh god! HONEY!!!” Zelda she gasp with wide eyes after she saw me kneeling on the floor with my head against the wall.

She washed the sink, and her hands before she walked closer, and help me stand up. She brought me to the rocker room, and got me some water. Dimitri walked into the room since no one here except me and Zelda, he is holding new box of algae and chemicals bottle.

“Hey I brought you new-” He was about to finish but stopped when he see me, “Are you alright?”

I nodded, and thank him for the algae and chemicals. I dragged myself through the night shift, and go home imediately after the work done.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point of view)

Dimitri offered to drive me home after Elisa left, it’s pretty awkward, but since I’m too lazy to wait for the bus so I excepted the offer.

“How long you’ve work in the Occam?” He asked as we stuck in the traffic.  
“Around 14 years” I replied, “Since I’m 19, I don’t think I could leave that place anymore”  
“I used to almost kill myself before I got the job in Occam.” He said simply.

Why? job in Occam is like nightmare! he wanna kill himself just because he thought he won’t get the job there?

“When I was little I loved science more than any thing. I thought knowledge would protect lifes. So I study hard, and hope one day I could make the world better, but instead...it dragged me into this spy things, and hurting another living.”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back To Elisa Point of view)

\- Kitchen

I sat at the tables with my glasses on, and money bills in front of me. I sighed as I look at the money I barely have left. I’m glad I managed to pay the this month rent of this month, because now I’m totally broke. I barely manage to work, and I’m sure it won’t take long for Mr. Fleming to notice. I need to have plan B in case if he’ll cut my salary. 

I stood up, and walked to the calendar. I have one week left before he go. I know it would be good for him to be free, but I just hoped at least we have more time even it’s so stranged because I’ve been living alone all my life, then why am I feeling so lonely now?

My thoughts snapped away from my head right after a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turn around and found him stood behind of me. He looked at me for awhile before he gently took the eyeglasses out from my face, and take a good look at it.

“It’s for my eye sight” I signed as he trying to look through the lens.  
He placed it on the table before he turn to look at me again, “Are you okay?”

I nodded to reasure him, but he know something’s troubling me. So he leaned closer, and pressed his forehead against mine. I swear for a moment I thought he was gonna kiss me as I asked myself ‘He did that because he cared, or it’s just a simple cheer up things?’

I guess I won’t relize that I’m crying if he didn’t pulled back, and brush away my tears. He pulled me closer, and wrap his arms around me. He rubs my back gently as I return the embrace. I can hear “Ritchie Valens - We Belong Together” lightly from Giles’s room and then...his colors slowly turns into violets. I’ve never see this color before, but I know it’s for me...What just happened between us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some romance!!! and it will be a lot sweeter and sweeter in the upcoming chapters!!! but she didn't pregnant yet! I vomited too when I'm sick!!!
> 
> Guillermo wrote Elisa based on the real Sally. So I decided to add her real life physical condition too. She revealed she suffers from Lupus in an interview. She said the symptoms only appear in "waves" and she is usually OK, so long as she takes things "steady" and doesn't push herself too hard.


	10. I’m Not Gonna Cook For You & Neither Can She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talk!!! I've read the behind the scene book, and found Giles bio, he love young couple, and will be very happy if he painting, drawing, and fucking. So I want to know what it would be like if he talk about sex to Charley in front of Elisa.
> 
> I've read some TSOW hater's review, and they said relationship between Elisa & Asset is like Owner & Pet. They said even the Asset have intelligent, but it's still not high enough for him to understand love, and they blamed Elisa for animal abuse. So I decided to add scene of him cooking, or did some house stuff for her. I don't want people to think of him as a pet that sleeping in the tub all day waiting for her feed him.

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point of view)

\- 5 October Occam’s Command Center

I thought she would get better after she get used to the routine, but no, she’s a lot worsted than yesterday. I watched her wiping the floor leisurely as I’m cleaning the table, and then...she falls to her knees.

I rushed to her before she hit the ground, I’m not surprised why she fainted at all. I’m glad that her head didn’t hit the ground, but I’m a bit angry at how people here ignore Elisa as if she never exist.

“Elisa, can you hear me?” I asked, and shakes her little bit.  
“Is she alright?” Dimitri asked, when did he come?

I touched her burning forhead as Strickland rush down from his office. 

>>>>

(Author’s Note - I know I said there will be only Gile, Zelda, and Elisa’s point of view, but I want to explain Strickland’s intention a little bit too. So here we have Stickland’s Point Of View)

They looked at me sceptically as I walked closer to them, and moved closer to touch Elisa’s forehead. God! she’s burning! 

“Let me help” I tell them, and picked up Elisa.

I signed early leaving for Elisa, and Mrs. Brewster. I looked at the back seat from the mirror as Elisa was lying next to friend. Seeing that brought me back to the memories when I was sick, Elaine refused to leave my sight, and took her best afford to take care of me.

“You can stop over there” Mrs. Brewster voice back me to reality.

I parked the car in front of the Orpheum Theater, I saw a very familiar van near by, but I guess I’m just paranoid. An old man walked to the car as Mrs. Brewster open the door.

“Don’t get too happy, decent man don’t let wemen stray at 2AM” I told them.  
“Thank for helping, sir” she got Elisa out of the car with the old man’s help.

Just looking at how they helping Elisa made me felt a bit shamed of myself. She didn’t have million admired, but surrounded by people who truly care for her. My decency, and friends were from rank, and mission I did...when was the last time someone truly care for me?

>>>>

We rushed out from our little pond in the mini cave to the main cave as Giles and Zelda held Elisa to bed /// We moved closer, she’s unconscious! what happened to her!? 

“I need to get her in bigger clothes.” Zelda said, and grabbed Elisa’s second skin, but stop before turn to look at Giles, and us, “Hey! don’t stand there! you guys out!”

Why? why does she need us out? Giles leave imdidiately, but we remained there.

“You too!” Zelda shouted to us.

Giles brought us back to the tiny pond, we want to argue, but maybe that’s not at good idea /// Later Giles explained wemen can’t show their naked body to mens /// It’s pretty odd to us because people back home mostly wore only little second skins ///

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point of view)

I let Giles and Asset inside after get Elisa into her pajama. I placed the cool pack on her forhead, and let her rest. Asset look at Elisa in worried, I’m impressed for awhile until his stomach growled.

“uh-uh Don’t look at me” I said to him and shook my head, “I’m not gonna cook for you, and neither can she” I look back at Elisa before at him, “ I’ll teach you”

I teached the him how to make boil eggs, he’s pretty scared of the stove at first, but in the end, he even asked me to teach him how to cook for Elisa too. So I taught him easy meal. Giles teached him how to change the water in the tub so he could do it himself. I look at the watch 6:30.

“It’s time I go home now, gotta go cook for Brewster.” I told Giles  
“Alright, I’ll call you when she wake up.” Giles replied, and we huged.  
“Take care of her, ok?” I said to the fish guy as he sat next to Elisa.

I took the bus back home, Brewster was still sleeping. I took shower before I cooked for him, it didn’t took long for him to woke up. He don’t speak a word to me as I placed his breakfast on the table. I remembered the way her fish man looked at her, when was the last time I saw the eyes like that from Brewster?

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back To Elisa Point of view)

\- 6 October’s 

I woke by the smelling of food, it’s morning, so Giles already leaved. I turned my face and found Asset sitting next to me. His body lights up in bright colors, how long I’ve been out?

“You okay?” he asked and I nodded.

I got off from bed, and tried to stand up, but I end up stumbled. He held me strongly, and brought me to the kitchen. There’s a soup on the table, he cooked that? He pulled the chair out for me, and helped me sit on the chair before he walk to sit on his side. I look out the window, it’s probrably around 12:00. Thank god it’s saturday now, no work today.

>>>>

We brought her to Giles room so at least she will still have some human look after her /// She sat on the sofa, watching the tiny humans inside the box as Giles teach us to make things on the paper from watercolor /// And then...we hear Elisa crying! /// We rush to her at the sofa, and found nothing more than a box with tiny humans inside /// Giles followed after us and laughed ///

“You cried because of these again? Elisa” Giles chuckle.  
“They are the most beautiful couple!” Elisa signed furiously in tears.

We look at the tiny box as the human are having something like a party /// A young couple in white second skin surrounded by people with smiles /// The young couple exchanged their ring before they kissed...what are they doing?

“Yeah they married, such a beautiful scene until they have sex” Giles said as he moved to sit next to Elisa, “So cheesy”

Ohhh so they married? but what is sex? We sat on the floor close to the box as the tiny couple enter their cave, and start taking of their clothes /// The man placed his woman inside their nest, and then they mated...

>>>>

Asset look at the couple having sex as if he’s watching documentary, he don’t know what is marriage and sex? He turn around to look at Giles before signing…

“You said wemen can’t show their naked body to mens” He signed to Giles.

I quickly look at him, he stunned awkwardly. What did he said to the Asset while I was out? I hope it’s not something awkward…

“Well”, Giles sighed, “Wemen can’t show their naked body to mens, and mens aren’t allow to see it except they are married” he explained, “or the women allow because she want sex”

I knocked Giles with my elbow, he didn’t need that much information! it will only make him more curious.

“What is S-E-X?” He signed, I facepalmed.  
“fuck, mating, make love, breed…” Giles said with every meaning of sex he can think of.  
“Ok, got it.” there’s no word to describe how relieved I was when Asset signed that.

And then the door opened behind us, Giles didn’t lock the door!? but thank go it’s not Mr. Azounian, it’s Zelda, and Dimitri.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda Point of view)  
\- Elisa’s Livingroom.

Elisa and I sat at the table with Giles as Dimitri sitting on the floor, checking the fishguy’s scales. He look dried and a bit dull colored, but at least he looked a happy happier than when he was in Occam.

“Alright, generally he’s healthy, just pretty dry.” Dimitri said, and turn to face Elisa, “Have you bring him to some natural water? like river, or at least under the rain?”  
She shook her head, “We can’t take him out, it’s too risky” I translate what she signed.

He stood up, and the fishguy did slowly after him. The fishguy walk to sit at the table with Elisa, and then Dimitri turn to face Giles.

“Oh! and I came to check on you too” Dimitri said to him, “How was your wound?”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles’s Point of view)

“Oh! It’s completely fine!” I replied excitedly, “It’s gone! like it was never there.”, I scratch my bald head before I add, “But I have itchy scalp though, but maybe it’s normal.”

He walked to me, and check my arm, and bald head. It’s pretty awkward to let someone seeing your whole bald head, but since the fishboy have already touch it...then fine I’ll let everyone look at it.

“Nothing, I think it’s normal.” he said simply, and walked to the door, “I’ll ask my friends some blind spot at the Patapsco river, and I’ll call… some of you, I think.” He added before he leaved.

That’s it? So he travel all the way here to just check on the fish guy, and then leave? I thought he was gonna stay longer. I guess this is normal for Russian spy, can’t stay in one place, and neet to have private meeting.

“At least I’ll finally have chance to use my floaties after 10 years” Zelda chuckle, “What about you honey” she turned to asked Elisa, “same bikini?”  
She quickly shook her head with a frown, “No bikini, and I already forgot how to swim” she signed.

The fishboy chirped excitedly, stop continuing his painting. “I can teach you!” he signed, I guess he really wanna see her in bikini, or at least 2 pieces. Wait does he know what is bikini?

“Common! Elisa! you’ve got nice shape” Zelda insist.  
“Well thank to my bad habits of wearing corset since highschool” She signed confidently before turned she turned sad, “But I stopped for decade already so no bikini” she signed firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's hard to believe, but after I read the original novel, I don't think Strickland completely a bad guy. If you rethink of everything he did regardless of the bad stuff to Elisa, basically he only doing his task.
> 
> There are millions reasons why woman shouldn't show their naked body to men, but I think it would be too long, and it might take time for Charley to understand, so I decide to make it short LOL.


	11. It Will Only Hurt Us Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so hard when I heard “Stand by me” in Prince Harry, and Meghan's wedding. I search google, and found out that the song was released in 1961!!! It's like a destiny! so I out it in this book!
> 
> PS. I’m writting letter for Sally! if there’s any word you wanna say to her, comment it in the review or inblog me, I’ll add it into the letter if I can:)

Sunday October 7 

Elisa told us to wait for her in the main cave(living room) after she asked us to get out from the cave /// We look through stuff, and found a large book of a very clear version of human tiny twins(Photograph) /// Zelda walked closer, and sit on the floor next to us ///

“Wow! where did you find it? Elisa never show me any of her old photos” Zelda said and look at the tiny twin of a girl /// was that Elisa?

She’s so cute, oh we love her long straight hair, and her tiny second skin /// We watch her grow through pages, and see how less she wore /// she look lesser, and lesser like herself through pages /// 

“She didn’t told me much about her past, but I know it hurted her...it still do.” she said as she look at the last tiny twin of Elisa.

She looked exactly the same, just younger than her real self /// Her hair was finally cut short after all the photo she have long hair /// We touched the her twin gently, we can’t read the past, but we can feel the past...something bad happened…

>>>>

(Author’s Not - Zelda’s Point Of View)

“I will help....Elisa me a lot” He signed clumsily, “This time I must help her.”  
“If you think it’s responsibility, then don’t”, I replied bluntly, “She didn’t want that”.  
“Why would I help...if I didn't love her?” he signed back bluntly.

I study him for a moment. I want to believe, but from the way how Brewster treated me...it’s too hard for me to believe in this kind of love now.

“Then how can I believe that a sea-god can love a human being?” I asked, “How can I believe that, he won’t forget her after he’s gone?”  
“If I hate I hate” He signed bluntly, “But if I love, I love...Even it is not possible, I will love” He signed firmly, “I know it will hurt, but I will love and love forev-”

I stopped him before he finish, he did it...he reached me. God! Elisa, you’ve found it now, the love that will stay with you forever.

“Keep your word for her, she should be the one who hear it...not me.” I tell him, “She’s my bestfriend”, I said gently, “Take care of her, ok?”

He nodded happily, if it’s another man I would already roll my eyes, but after I saw how serious he was...I know...he meant it. I smiled, and help him put away stuff. Elisa got out from the bathroom, and look at us in confuse.

“What happened?” She signed, and we shook our head.

>>>>

(Author’s Not - Gile’s Point Of View)

I send the copy of my cartoon children book to a book company. “Ms. Egg & Mr. Fish” is obviously based on Elisa, and the Fishboy. I want to use the real sketch of him, but maybe it’s too risky. If the police realized we have Fishboy because of my book, then I guess it would be the dumbest choice.

“It’s amazing! Mr. Dupont.” The CEO word almost make my phone drop, “It’s a very cute friendship telling in the most fascinating way.”  
“Thank you, sir.” I replied shyly.  
“We’ll print it next week, and sell it next month. I hope I’ll see your next work soon”  
“Ok, sir” I replied before we hung up

What story should I write next? it’s not only the drawing anymore, I need good story too. Maybe I can write romance, or drama?

>>>>

(Author’s Not - Finally Elisa’s Point Of View)

Zelda sat on my couch with a novel in her hand as Asset continued his painting. We still have long time before we go to the Patapsco, and I don’t wanna stay still. So I placed a record on the turntable, I got this song last year.

It starts with the sound of the base, snare wires, and others. I did few dance steps with a coffee cup in my hand. Zelda stop reading when she realized what song it is. I chuckle lightly as she shook her head with a smirk.

‘When the night has come and the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see'

The Asset stood up, I put my coffee away to sign, “Dance with me?”. He hesitated, so I pulled him closer and get him in place.

'No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me’

It’s pretty awkward, of course he’s unsure what to do, there’s no waltz in Amazon. So I sliding my arms around his waist, and held him. He returned the embrace, and we both moving in circle or something to the music. 

So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand stand by me, stand by me

I caressing dorsal spines as I feel his heartbeat from his chest. He slowly laid his foreheads on mine, and close his eyes...and that was when his skin turns into soft coral pink.  
I love you...my heart cried to him, but will you understand the feelings I have for you? and if you do...will you feel the same? we have so little time left for each other, and I can’t see any possiblility between us. Do you know what is the feeling I have for you?

God! love is never easy, but why the hell did I try? Why do I let myself feel it when it will only bring pain? Zelda and Giles clapped after the song done, I totally forgot that we weren’t alone here.

“When did you come in?” I signed to Giles.  
“Since, Just as long as you stand, stand by me” he tried to sing, “Oh!” Giles said and pulled out something, “They excepted my book!” he sceamed in joy.

Zelda jumped out from the couch, and I rush to hugged him. We were so worried when he can’t selling his paint anymore, but now he got new work. I guess he’ll be fine from now on.

>>>>

Zelda, and Giles sat with Elisa at the table, looking at his new book /// We’re happy that he finally happy /// We entered Elisa’s main cave(Bedroom), and touched her bed /// We can feel the bad memory from it /// Pain, Lost, and shamed ///

We remembered her face when the bad man tried to raped her /// We remembered it all well, how she frown, how she cried, and how the salty tears fall from her eyes /// We can do nothing but watch as she held herself and cried /// We swear if one day we leave this place together, we will never let her feel that again///

We pulled a note-book out from beneath the pillow, we remembered how she curled up on the couch with it in her hands every night /// It’s similar to the one The White Coat Man have, he always writing the words he need to get out of his head ///

We read through pages, it’s pretty hard to understand what happen, but we can understand her feeling /// Her loneliness, pain, and shame...but beyond everything...emtiness.

“I never thought I would love him, I didn’t keep my distance or prepare myself...so here I am...loving him. I’m tired of pretending like I don’t care, or feel nothing for him. I don’t know when I’ll finally have chance to tell him I love him, and don’t know how long I’ll have to hide. If I said too fast...or too late, it will only hurt us both.”

If she felt exactly like how we felt for her why does she have to hide? She could live with us, we will protect her from anything...all she need to do is ask /// She won’t have to work hard, or be tired ///

“Hey! fishboy!” Giles called us from the table, “come join us!”He said, and pat the empty chair.

We walk to sit on the empty chair next to Elisa /// He’ve already showed us his book before everyone, why did he call us here?

>>>>

“I’m planing to write love story, so can you give inspiration?” Giles asked him, “Like do you ever have a lover? or wedding tradition in your culture?”

He asked exactly same question I wonder, what marriage there is like? and has he ever had a lover before?

“We have many kinds of gods, back home. We built a barrier with a guardian tribe to hide the land from the world.” he signed, “When gods found their mates, they will have bonding ritual.” He explained, “Uncle use to mated with human woman from far away. He loved her, but brother rejected her”

Now my love for him become even more impossible, what if they reject me? what if they can’t except me?

“He leaved god land to live with her, they had a daughter, but the mother died after gave birth, and the father got killed.” He signed simply as if not sad by it, maybe because he was so young when it happened, “He lost his will to live.”  
“What about his daughter?” Zelda asked seriously.  
“The white human stole her before he died.” He replied.

What kind of life the daughter would have? I how long this have happened? is there any chance that she might still alive?

“Woah!” Giles breathed excitedly, “At least I have a new story to write now:The Life Of Hybrid Goddess”   
“Well, she was borned in 1925” Asset added, “If she’s still alive she would be around Elisa’s age, 37-38”

Giles, and Zelda turned to look at me imidiately, why do they look at me? I raise my brows to ask the question I don’t have to sign.

“Are you the hybrid god?” Zelda joke, “Can you create tsunami?”  
“Oh hell! no!” I signed.  
“uh-oh little Elisa is angry now” she chuckled.  
“I’m 5 years older than you” I signed confidently with my brow raised.

She turned grumpy immediately, I still remember her face when she realized I’m older than her. She begged me to not telling anyone so she could still be the big girl in the Occam, and I’m fine with it because it’s not a big deal.

and then the phone outside rang, Asset jumped in horror. I rubbed his back to calm him down as Giles walked outside to reply the call. I guess it’s Dimitri, or maybe another book company?  
A little bit flashback to the previous book! Imagine how funny it would be if Elisa realize she is that Hybrid Goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what she look like in the photo in the album I recommend you watch All Or Nothing. And don’t worry, the chapter you guys have been waiting for is coming soon:)


	12. I’ll Give Myself A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “She hears the Matron calling her worthless, stupid, ugly whore!, until the creature rises from the flooded tub” TSOW P. 269

Dimitri told us the location and save time to arrive, 3AM...Giles drove the pug with Zelda sitting next to me in swimsuit with floaty. Asset sitting in the cooler with a beach ball. Giles park at the save spot, and open the van cabin. We got down first and help Asset out from the cooler, he chirped happily when he saw the river.

He jumped in without hesitated. Zelda, and Giles stunned, and so do I. He didn’t show up, where did he go!? and then he float up with vibrant colors. We’re all sighed in relieved. We turned around to get our stuff, and found Dimitri waiting for us shirtless with only one short pant.

“Oh god! what are you wearing!?” Zelda asked seriously with frown.  
“My swimming pant” he answered, “And I’ve brought this!” he said and show his duck float.

Zelda, and Dimitri screamed in joy, and jumped in the river. Giles grabbed his float board, and went joined them.

>>>>

Giles, Zelda, and Dimitri joined us swimming /// They need something to keep them above the water, but they looked happy so we’re happy too /// Elisa remained on the land, why don’t she come join us?

“Come on! Elisa! join us!” Zelda called.  
“I can’t swim” she signed.  
“You can borrow our floaties!” Giles replied.

She looked hesitated, so we moved closer to reassured her that she won’t drown /// She took off her black flippers, left only one long white second skin /// She walked closer, and closer to the water, and when she got in she took few step closer to us before she stumbled, and drowned /// We quickly dived down to catch her, and pull her up /// She starts moving her legs back and forth untill she’s steady, and when we’re finally sure she’ll be fine we pulled her to join the group ///

“Awww you guys are so cute” Zelda said as we’re still holding Elisa’s hand///  
“You’re lonely? alright I’ll hold your hand” Dimitri said simply, and and took one of Zelda’s hand.  
“Oh hell no!” she said, and pull away, “I’m married!” she replied, and show her golden ring around her fingers.

We’re all laughed, they are so cute! Elisa sighed with a soft smile, and laid her hand on our chest while the another hand laid our back /// We looked at her as the water made her second skin thinner /// We can see a bit of her real skin, but still not enough.

Our heart begins to beat faster against our chest /// We can feel her warm breath on our skin along with the butterflies in our abdomen /// Her cheeks flush beautifully as her eyes lighted up our soul /// We love her...can she accept us as we are?

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

I will never forgot what I saw, it’s the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen. Dimitri looked at them with wide eyes as if he just discovered miracle, and yes, they are miracle. The fishguy tuck Elisa wet fringe behind her ear and presses his mouth to hers.

His body slowly glow into pink, color of love. I can totally forget everything right there, Dimitri’s hand that holding mine, Strickland mocking, Occam’s work, or even Brewster...left only what I saw in front of me.

The way her white dress flows, and how her paled skin reflected the water made her look almost like goddess. The water straighten her hair, revealed her 3 scar that look like fish gills. Love is real, I can see it now...Elisa, I’m so happy for you, I know what will be the end of this love but I won’t let you face it alone, I’ll be by your side on the last day...I promise.  
(Author’s Note - Back To Elisa’s Point Of View)

I get rid of my wet dress, and changed back into normal outfit, we’re home in the morning of monday. I led him back into the bathroom, and knelt in front him after he sit in the tub. I ran my hand over his shoulder, he twitched and glisten. I tried again and he light up beautifully like dancing constellation. He reached his hand out and moved closer.

He played with my hair before he moved to my collar. His finger caught the button, it opened the top of my blouse. ‘Worthless, stupid, ugly whore!’ Matron’s word echoed in my head as the past came back to me. I quickly pulled back, and rushed out from the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I guess he thought I’m scared of him, but it’s not him I’m scared of...it’s myself. 

How am I gonna sleep after everything!? I asked myself as I held the alarm clock with my sleep mask on my forehead. I hasn’t gone to see him after what happened. He chirped sorry over, and over again until he’s too tired. It’s too much, I can’t take it anymore. Maybe I should just sleep and forgot everything. I set the alarm clock, and placed it back on the table. I pulled the sleep mask down over my eyes and almost get rid of my robe.

His guilty chirped haunted me, my heart screamed for me to pulled the sleep mask off. I thought of how we first met, and how happy he was when we’re together. Our bond grow stronger everyday, the way he looked at me, the way he kissed me, and the way he touched me...I know it already went beyond friendship, what do I have to do to be brave enough reach out for him? 

I looked at the calendar, I have only 3 days left with him, the moment that was so little before he’s gone. I love him...then what am I waiting for!? I just love him, and I want to be with him more than anything...was it so wrong? I won’t be able to find anymore man who could love me like him. If this is my last change to find true love? why should I let that go? So if he’s meant to be my soul mate, I’ll give myself a chance.

>>>>

We remember her face before she ran away, and closing the door behind her /// Did we went too far? we tried reach out after her, but it’s too late /// She refused to come see us after what happened, we guess things will be awkward between us now ///

Spending time with her made us forget the simple fact of how different we are /// It’s time we force ourselves to accept reality...maybe she’s right, there’s no possibility between us /// There’s no way we could live with her, and neither can she ///

The wooden door yanked opened, she’s back /// She took a step closer but still remained at the door /// We can’t read her expression, her cheeks flushed as her breath hitched quietly /// We can feel her shyness and fear, what do she want?

We look at her in the eyes, the only thing we can feel was accepting /// What does that mean? but the question answered when her teal second skins slides off her shoulders and laid on the floor around her.

>>>>

I almost forgot to breathe as his beautiful golden eyes locked on me as I’m completely bared to him. There’s no more walls between us now, only me...and him. He made no move, it’s time for me to be the one who walk to him. The coldness from the floor made me more nervous as I walked closer, and stepped into the tub where he stood. I closed the curtain as if it might help me get through my shyness. What should I do next?

“I Know…” He signed.

I don’t know what he mean by that, so I laid my head on his chest and slid my arms around his waist. He placed his chin on top of my head, and purring softly. I let go of him, and held his both hand, placed it on top of my heart. He blinked slowly as if he could feel the beat.

It’s time for me to stop waiting, so after one breath I tip my toes, and pressed my lips against his. He closed his eyes, and returned the kiss softly. I let go of his hands, and flung my arms around his neck. 

The burning feeling inside me as he roamed my body made shivered, is this really happening? I gasped as his hand moved from breasts to my waist. It’s clearly show that he’s new to this, but it’s getting harder to ignore the feeling between my legs, I can barely stand. I leaned my back against the freezing wall, and pulled him closer. He growled gently after my breasts pressed against his chest.

I wrapped one of my leg around his waist, and tried to stand with another one. His hands slowly creep to my buttocks, pulling me closer to him, and that’s was when I finally felt something pressing between my thigh.

I moaned helplessly, it’s so close! His breathing grew heavier as his body gradiently turns into soft pink glow. I panted and look down to see what’s pressing my thigh, and found what’s unexpect.

>>>>

Elisa panted as she look down at our need between her legs /// The worried was clear in her eyes and so do the desire.../// Was she sure she wanna do this with us? will she push us away after she realize she didn’t want it? She dropped her head against the wall behind her, and breathing heavily, spread her legs little bit wider as an invitation ///

We placed on last kiss on her 3 scars before we took her...She shuddered, and groaned quietly as she tried to breathe /// She was so soft and wet even she was so tight around us /// She rest her forehead against our’s with hers slightly higher /// She removed one of her hand out from our neck, and signed…

“Take me…”

There’s no way we would say no, who are we to deny her? She place her hand back around our neck as we start to move in and out slowly /// Elisa throw her head back in ecstasy as her pulse throbbing under her paled skin /// Her legs tighten around our waist as she clench us deeper inside her /// The pleasure becomes too much for us to handle we both sink under the water into the tub ///

Elisa let us stay in the water beneath her due to the little space we both have /// She held our shoulder with one hand to steady herself while the other was gripping the side of the pond /// We moved our hands from her waist to her hips, and when she finally nod...we both thrust to meet each other ///

She threw he head back and moaned as the position made us sink deeper inside her, it felt unbelievably good /// Her eyes squeezed shut with her mouth open wide as she clenched tighter around us /// We’ve found it, it’s her sweet spots /// We thrust up in slow rhythm, she moaned quietly as she rolling her hips close to us ///

God! it felt so good!!! Elisa took our hands and glides it up to her breast /// They were soft but hard at the tip, we fondle them as her inner walls fluttering around us /// The water waved along with every rhythm we’ve made, and now...she’s close /// We rise up from the water, and nuzzling her flesh right where her neck meets her shoulder ///

Her blunt nails digging into our shoulder as she panted, and grinding her hips wildly /// We moved our hands to her back to held her closer, and every thrust made the pleasure become more powerful /// She slides her arms from our waist to our back as we both thrust harder /// Her stomach trembled as she moan suffocatingly /// It’s not only her now, cause we’re close to that pleasure too ///

We can feel something forming inside us, and pumping into her /// We bucked harder, the pleasure became aching the pain, we can’t hold it anymore! Elisa moved her hand down our hips and held it tight against hers /// She knew we’re near, she rubbed our back gently, letting us know she know /// And with one hard thrust, the pleasure inside us exploded, and spreaded inside her…

>>>>

His pleasure that spreaded inside me was like a firework inside my core, it went straight up from my cunt to every fiber of my life. I screamed silently as our core became one with my legs shivering. I’m suffocating by the pleasure, it’s uncompared to what I’ve been lusted for my whole life. I would die for it if I had to...I won’t hesitate.

“you okay?” He signed worriedly, and I nod.

I lets go of him after his cock slided back to where it came from. He’s very tired, I need to let him sleep now. I steady myself, and tried to stand up, but the pleasure inside me was still there, so it’s almost impossible for me to stand up without stumbling. He grabbed my wrist tightly, with his large eyes full of sadness, trilling and chirping for me to stay

“You need space” I signed.  
“But I need you...” he signed begging, “Elisa”.

I slid back into the tub, but kept the distance to give him space. He chirped denied, and pulled me to rest on top of him. So I laid my head on his chest, and listen to the rhythm of his heartbeat as he rubs his hands on my back gently. He nuzzled my damped hair, and purred softly.

>>>>

She finally falls asleep, she must have been very tired /// We appreciate all the things that made us meet her /// If Elisa can not live in our world, so be it, because we’ll stay /// We looked at the mark we left on her shoulder, she’s ours, and we are hers, nothing can break us /// This is our home now...We’ll learn to live here with her, under the fake suns, with eggs, and music /// We’ll build our nest here, and one day if we have children they will be friend with Zelda, and Giles ///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! the scenes you all have waited for! I’m sorry for the late update, the school always keep me busy. This the is the first time I really writing sex scene, and I’m still virgin T_T so I’m sorry if it’s not satisfying you guys.


	13. I don't know how…

I woke by the alarm from the other room, he wasn’t in the tub. My wholes body covered in scales, I took shower, and put clothes on as he cooked for me. I gathered my stuffs and kissed him before I leaved. When was the last time I smiled as I took the bus to work? The city shines brightly as the rain drops painting the window. 

I moved closer to the window, and run my fingers on it. They followed my hands as if I controlled them....how did that happened? Zelda looked at me in surprise when she saw me in the locker room, we got into our uniform, and got back to work. I kept the red shoe on along with the smile on my face.

“Why are you smiling, hon?” she asked.

I quickly shook my head as I tried to hide my big smile. It’s pretty personal stuff, what would people think of me if they know I made love with a fishman? they would think I rape him, or doing animal abuse for sure, even he’s not an animal.

“Stop lookin like that,” Zelda said suspiciously. “What happened?”

The picture of what happened last night flashed clearly in my head, I can no longer hiding the smile, and that’s was when Zelda’s mouth hung open.

“Why? ” Zelda gasped in surprised almost curious. “How? ”

I stopped walking and chuckled slightly. Zelda moved closer as if she scared she won’t hear what I’m going to say even I can’t talk. 

“Does he have a..” she asked, and waves her hand example of down there... 

I don’t even have to guess what she meant, I nodded, and described it. Zelda repeated, and looked up as if imagining.

“Never trust a man,” she chuckled. “Even when he looks flat down there.”

I thought Zelda would be the only person who notice what happened until at dinner time in canteen. Yolanda and others came joined our table, she looked at me from head to toe.

“Isn’t valentine’s next year?” she asked with her eyebrow raised.

I looked down on my plate, and wish to just disappear as Zelda laughed out. Yolanda looked at me again before nodding with big smile. Now I clenched my skirt tight, OH GOD! NO!!! Will the new spread everywhere in Occam? She quickly moved to sit in front of me, and smirk

“Is he good?” she asked slyly, “What he got in his pant?”.

>>>>

Giles asked us to do the weird pose in the tub as he’s making charcoal twins(Drawing) /// The pose was funny, he did laughed few times too /// However we wonder what it would be like if he make a charcoal twins of us and Elisa together...it would be the most beautiful art ever ///

The tinkling noise came from the main door, Giles, and we turned to look through the opened door /// She’s finally home! Giles pack his stuff, and go talked to her as we got off from the tub, and grab the soft white lather(Towel) to get rid of extra water /// She placed her stuffs on the table after Giles leaved ///

We comes up behind her and held her tight /// She leaned back, and sighed feebly /// Maybe she just need little water and fresh air /// We tried to bring her to our tiny pond but she stop and signed “wait” /// We let her go and hope what ever she need to do it won’t be long ///

>>>>

I put the shoe back on the shelf, and put my old clothes into laundry basket. I put on my bath robe, and grabbed the algae box. I brought him back to bathroom, and get rid of the old chilling water. I sat on the edge of the tub with him behind me as the warm water is filling the tub.

I stood up to add salt, and algae, but with some reason, my heart screamed for me to just look at him again, and that’s... was when the most craziest idea flows into my head. I turned all the knobs on and let them flows with blast. I blocked the door with a towel, it won’t stay long, but I hope it would be long enough for water to fill up the room. 

This is crazy! that kind of poor people would do this? I don’t think anyone could be crazy enough to do this even Jeane. But now in this moment, there’s no old me, or new me, no Elisabeth, Jeane, or even Elisa...only me, and him.

“You and me...Together”

And that was it, I’m finally bared to him again. God! I thought it’s gonna be easier second time! I moved closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I tried to avoid his eyes, it’s gonna take a while for me to be naked in front of him without feeling shy or awkward.

He returned the embraced, and purred softly. I can feel the water above my ankle, it’s getting higher, and higher. This tiny apartment won’t make it after I open the door for sure. All my stuffs would be ruined, no doubt, and I might get kick out from the apartment after it leak to the theater bellow.

I have 2 days left, how am I gonna live without him? how am I gonna get through everything when I’m gonna lose everything. I might be able to say I’ve find true love once, and I’m so lucky I’ve found him. But how am I gonna get the through the grieve and loneliness after he’s gone?

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles Point Of View)

I reached out to silent the alarm clock without opening my eyes, and sat up. One of the cats walk passed me as slipped my feet into the slippers. I put my bed back, and ready to start the day, but my eyes caught something in the mirror. I walked closer to make sure I’m not crazy. I HAVE HAIR!!! I ran my fingers through it and tug it slightly. AM I DREAMING!?

I felt younger as if the clock have turn back to when I first met Elisa or even start painting! When was the last time I stood firmly strong!? This is amazing!!! I enjoy my happiness until someone pounded on the door, I guessed it’s Elisa. I rush to open the door, can’t wait to show her my new hair! but instead it’s Mr. Arzoumanian. 

“What is going on? I’ve got water pouring into my theater!” he shouted as the water poured from the bottom of Elisa’s door, “I’ve got four paying customers. I can’t afford a refund!”  
“It’s probably just a pipe,” I replied. “I’ll take care of it.”  
“You take care of it or no more rental!” he warned before he leaved.

>>>>

The water filled up the cave, it’s not very bigger than the water in the bad cave we came from but it’s a lot better /// Elisa floats just above it, she took a deep breath before sink down to join us /// She looked a lot better under the water, she doesn’t need those second skins or colorful flippers at all /// The rays of the sun to shines sparkly her skin, and her hair floating around her like a halo /// For a moment we almost believe she was meant to be in the water...that she was just like us, but no matter how different we are, it’s doesn’t matter anymore ///

She opens her eyes slowly, they sparked brightly with love /// It bore deep into our soul, letting us know that all her feeling in this moment is for us /// We reached out to her shoulders to pull her closer, and wrapped our arms around her to feel her heart beat against ours...that’s all we ever need /// Elisa returned the embrace gently before our need impaled into her core ///

She gasped slightly, and struggled to hold her breath as she duck her fingers into our skin gently, holding onto us as we pumping our seeds inside her /// She shivered slightly as her pearl of ecstasy rubbing against our plates /// It waves the pleasure between us higher to the point where she can barely breathe /// Elisa laid her head onto us, and let us take her without any quandary as she letting herself sink into the pleasure that waving between both of us ///

We can almost see it...our future with her /// If we both have kids someday, what will our children look like? We remember the daughter of Karian, and his human mate 30 years ago...we were so young back then. She looked exactly like human baby back then no matter what she looking like now /// Maybe our children would just look like Elisa, or us, but if miracles does happen, and our children born with our blue scales and her soft peachy skin? If it will really happen, how wonderful would that be? He or she would be the most beautiful creature in the world ///

>>>>

“Elisa, Elisa?” I said, and knocked few times.

No one reply, so I grabbed my key, and opened Elisa’s apartment door, where is she? the bathroom door was shut with water spraying from all sides. Did the fish boy accidently broke the pipe? I tried to avoid the water that streaming across the floor as I walked closer. 

My pajamas soaked as I finally grabbed the door handle. I yanked it opened, I’m surprised that I managed to step back as the giant wave of water flooded out. I enter the bathroom, and found one of the most beautiful thing that can finally make me cried because of how beautiful it was.

Elisa’s skin brighten with the scales in the creature’s arms, and the water droplets made her skin shines like silver as the creature glowed brilliant blue. The sight was beautiful enough to make me totally forgot that they were naked. She closed her eyes and leaning into the creature as I decided to closed the door. 

I leaned against the door and laughed. God! They are so cute! I wonder what would be Zelda and Dimitri’s face if they’re here! I know there were something between Elisa and her fishboy, maybe they even already made love since we’re back from the river but I never thought they will flood the room to fuck.

It didn’t take much time until the knocks came from inside, done!? I thought they would do it longer. I open the door quickly to just to found what’s a lot more unexpected. I quickly look away, and Elisa quickly covered herself with the door. God! it’s gonna take me forever to forget what I saw! I’m not attracted to her, but I think I have seen more than enough of Elisa’s body.

“Do you have any dry towel?” She signed.

>>>>

I brought Elisa my clean dry towel, but the fish guy told me and her to wait in my room first and come back later. Elisa leaned against the sofa in her bath robe as I’m toweling my hair 

"I’m happy for you," I meant it "and here” I said and shakes my towel, “I'm toweling my hair, MY HAIR! at first was the arm and now this!” I said and pointed at my hair, “I don't look to him as a God. He ate a cat. So I-I don't know! I don't know! We have to keep him around, awhile", she smiled, but I know she’s about to cry somehow, “Just little while...”

Her sad smile reminded me that what I wished was impossible. I pulled her head to my shoulder and cuddling her gently. She sobbed quietly, knowing with all her heart that how this love would end.

So I started the best sketching I’ve ever made after she went back to her room. I’m planning to give it to her after he left, it won’t look exactly like him but at least she’ll have something of him to remind her that for once in her life she have found her true love. I stop sketching and walked toward the window as it’s raining outside, it’s close now...I can feel it.

>>>>

(Author’s Note - back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

The apartment shines glossy as if it have sinked under water even it was completely dried as if what happened this morning was a dream. I walked toward him as he stood at the window...It’s finally raining. The droplets followed his hand as he’s carelessing the window. He must have missed it so much, rain, river...home, but instead of sadness, all I saw in his eyes was happiness and inspiration...as if he’s imagining something.

I don’t wanna ruin his moment, but he need to go back to the tub. So I touched his shoulder gently, but his scales falls on my hand... 

There’s no words to describe how worried I was, I can barely feel the tears that burning my eyes. There’s no need to look at the calendar to know what is the date today, I knew with all my heart...tomorrow would be the last day.

>>>>

We turned around to face her as she stood there with salty droplets in her eyes /// We don’t understand her sorrow, but we know we cause it /// We brushed them away as gently as possible, it’s shouldn’t be on her face...not at all ///

“No tears...please” we signed, “You...me, forever…” We reminded her, “Smile.” 

She leading us back to our tiny pound, but stopped when she caught her own reflection in something hanging on the wall next to her bed of fur /// She look down to the bed in shame again /// The same face we saw everytime before we made love ///

“She didn’t told me much about her past, but I know it hurted her...it still do.” Zelda’s word echoes in our head, “She’s my bestfriend...Take care of her, ok?.”

If she had a bad memories on that bed before then all she need was a new good memory /// We held her hand firmer, and lead her to bed /// We laid there with her head against our abdomen /// She closed her eyes and breathed as if trying to let go of everything ///

>>>>

We laid there for a while until I have only an hour left before I go to work. I vomited in the sink, and rinse it after I’m done. I ripped off the piece from the calendar just to found what I wish I never did. “October Wednesday 10 Rain/Docks”, I turned away, and force myself to face the reality, I have no choice more than face it.

I placed the eggs bowl in front of him, and place a hand on his shoulder. I took a seat across him, and read the daily thought from the ripped paper. “Life is but the shipwreck of our plans.”...I wished it’s true. 

“Eggs” he signed with smile even his colour was so dulled and sicken.

I forced myself to smiled and nodded even my heart was broken in pieces. I love you, my heart screamed in my chest as Giles’s music slipped through the wall.

>>>>

We looked up from the eggs bowl when we heard the sound of love /// Giles's music from next door was uncompared to what we heard from her /// It was choked, and ragged, but the song in her heart was beyond that. It was soft, and melodic...

“You'll never know just how much I miss you…” her heart screamed loud as she forcing the word out from her mouth, “You'll never know just how much I care…”

And that’s was when we finally see it...the world she see. The sparkling night sky with shiny floor, and her...in a long silvery sparkles floating second skins...It shines with every step she took. 

“And if I tried, I still couldn't hide my love for you…”

She offering her hand as her entire arms was covered in white second skins /// We barely know how to dance, but we won’t give up ///

>>>>

“You ought to know, for haven't I told you so…”

Everything felt like magic as we dance, and spinned together. The way he held me, and how we just spending our little time in our dream.

“You went away and my heart went with you I speak your name in my every prayer…”

But we both know that dream can’t last forever...Everything went back to how it was...me and him at the table in our tiny apartment.

“If there is some other way to prove that I love you  
I swear I don't know how…  
You'll never know if you don't know now…”


	14. But I Can Walk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending is near!!! I know the Fishguy refer himself “we” because he was raised to believe like that, but I wanna add some scene when he finally refer himself “I”.

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

Somethings wrong...I can feel it. Elisa spending eyes on the floor through the hours since I first saw her at the clock puncher. She barely aware of things surrounded her. Yolanda and others have noticed this in the cafeteria too, they asked her what happened, but she barely hear them. She just keep eating until it’s end of dinner time, and vomited after the works done.

I closed my locker and ready to leave until I heard someone’s crying. I peeked around the corner and found Elisa in her scarlet coat, crying in the shadows.

“Elisa?” She finally turned her drawn face to me after whole night. God! what happened? “What is it, honey?" I asked as I moved to sit next to her.

She tried to signed something but unable to...It’s twitched as if it full with words to the point where it can’t be sign anymore. I pat her back as she sobbed silently on my shoulder. There’s so many question I wanted to asked, but I don’t think I need to anymore...because I know.

“It’s ok, honey, I'm coming home with you." I won’t let her face this alone.

It was the most quiet bus I’ve ever took, city lights shines on Elisa’s sickly paled face as the tears still falling endlessly from her red and swollen eyes. She laid her head on my shoulder and stared out blankly at the window as if the world was already gone.

>>>>

I sat at the edge of the tub and touch the Asset’s shoulder as he’s wheezing blood lightly. His color changed a lot after I saw him at the lake, the bright shiny scales were replaced with dulled gray color. I pulled my hand out and the scales caught on my hand just like Giles mention earlier. 

“This isn’t good,” I said to Elisa as I looked down on my scaled hand, and look at her. “I’m going to call Dr. Hoffstetler.” I stood up and said the words I wish I never have to say, “You gotta release him tonight, hunny,” I added, and pulled out Dimitri’s phone number, “I’ll come back and help you.”

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

Giles stood by the door with his arms crossed, there’s no word that need to be speak or even sign. I walked to him and decided to just cry out. It was the loudest cried I’ve ever had, I can barely feel Giles arms around me when the pain strike into my chest...It hurts as if it was torn apart.

“I know honey...I know” He pat my back as he cried too, “Just cry it out, dear.”

>>>>

She held Giles tight as she cried...is was the loudest sound we’ve ever heard from her...The woman we love /// We wished we could pull her head to our chest, and hold her, but now...all we could do was watch as she cried until she’s too worn out /// 

Zelda walked back to the our tiny cave and said something...we can barely hear them through our weaken ears but they all nod...maybe they will bring us to the river like last time /// They held Elisa one last time before they all leaved /// Oh Elisa...my Elisa...I’m sorry...I’ll find a way...I promise… /// 

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

I cooked the brussels sprouts and bacon and looked at the watch on my wrist. It’s almost time...I need to be there, I’ve promised.

“Alright Brewster, I’m gonna fix your dinner and then I’m gonna run out for a little while,” I told him and tapped the spatula  
“Why?” Brewster asked as he stay seated on his barcalounger.  
“Help a friend,” I added as I set the spatula down next to the stove.

And then somebody knocked the door. Elisa? but didn’t we decided that I’ll meet her at the Orpheum? 

“Zelda. Door.” seriously!?

I huffed and walked to where he sat in front of the television. 

“Well, you could help me answer the door Brewster! You are laying there not ten feet away from it,” I snapped.   
“My back is aching,” Brewster excuse.  
“Your back. Your back. Always your back,” I mocked with my hands in the air as I walked to the door and opened it.

FUCK! it’s Richard Strickland!!! what on earth is he doing here!?

“Where is it?” he asked. “Where did you take it?”, oh no.  
“What are you t-talking about?” I asked as he put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back to the wall.  
“The thing… in the lab…” he replied clearly. “Where is it?”  
“Listen buddy-” Brewster began, standing up.  
“SIT DOWN.” One shout put Brewster back on his chair.

That’s it? completely different from the man I married. The man I married years ago will not hesitate to do everything to protect me, he won’t even let Strickland come near the tip of my finger. But speaking about finger, there’s something wrong with Strickland, his skin was green paled as he breathing hard, and his eyes seemed to losing focusing as his sanity began to crack. He leaned closer and keep blinking as if the light of the room was blinding.  
This is not him...this is not human... He start to speaking something, but I can barely focus on it. He took his two rotten fingers in his right hand and pulled it out. I can barely open my eyes as I heard the horrible sound of bones cracking mixed with the sound of something oozing. He groan in pain, and tossed the fingers on the floor. I tried my best to not cry as my whole body shakes. 

“Gal stole that thing right out of the lab. Whatever it is. Mute girl took it,” Brewster said finally. “I heard my wife talking on the phone about it.”

FUCK! BREWSTER!! YOU RUINED IT!!! Strickland walked to him as he’s still remained on his chair. 

“Thank you very much Mr. Fuller. For your assistance.” Strickland replied, and held out his good hand to Brewster for him to shake. 

Strickland leaved right after he let go of Brewster’s hand. Oh fuck! Brewster! What have you done!?

“Oh Brewster. What have you done,” she muttered. “I gotta warn her.” I breathed and rushed to the phone

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Back to Elisa’s Point Of View)

I sat on the floor next to him as he dozing in the tub. It took me a while to stop him from trying to get out from the tub. He tried to pulled me to join him, but from his health now, he need space more than anything. And then...Giles shout out from the hall way.

"Elisa! Zelda needs to talk to you!" 

I rushed out from the bathroom to answer the call. She said she’ll come here, so why does she need to call? or did Zelda talked with Dimitri? maybe there’s anyway to make him be able to stay here longer?

"Elisa, honey, make a sound in the phone if you can hear." Zelda stated, and I tapped the phone twice. "Good. He's coming for you.” oh god! “You got to go now and take that thing with you."

I rushed back to the bathroom and get him out from the tub. Zelda told Giles Strickland’s license plate, and tell him to get the police after him. Giles helped me get him in the van and drove out as fast as he could. It’s raining as if the god above trying to drowning the earth for the Asset to live. But that doesn’t matter, we need to release him as fast as we could. There’s no need to asked who’s coming, time is running out!

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

I hung up the phone, and rush to get an umbrella, and my coat. I gotta go help them even I know I won’t be able to help a lot, but at least I have to be there. 

“What are you doing? woman,” he asked seriously as I ignored him. “Why are you worrying about her? She broke the law!”

“Shut up Brewster!” I snapped finally, “For years you don’t talk. And now you can’t shut your mouth!” I shouted and put on my shoe, “Now that psycho is after my friend because of you!”

I got everything ready, god! where can I get the bus in this hour!?

“In case if you don’t know, there’s no bus going in the weather like that” he said bluntly.  
“Who care?” I replied simply and open the door.

Wind blowed hard inside, my hair flows as if it’s underwater. I wrapped a fabric around my hair to keep it steady. I could smell the rain and river clearly in the air.

“You can’t drive” he reminded me.  
“But I can walk!”

I slammed the door behind me, and rush outside the road with one umbrella. The puddle soaked my shoes along the tip of my dress and coat. God! I hope I’ll be there in time, Elisa, and Giles already leaved the Orpheum, but Strickland will still find us no matter what. Oh god! please bless us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wonder why I let Giles call the police instead of Zelda, this is why: I wrote the movie review months ago, and one reviewer said “In the 60s people barely cared about black people. So there’s no way the police would reply to a call from a black woman in the middle of the night.” and I think it made sense too. So I added it here.
> 
> I used to open the vote for the hero for my sequel fanfic, and Dimitri won!!! so now we have to decide the fate for our unfortunate characters: Brewster & Strickland
> 
> For Brewster  
> \- Zelda ditch him or forgive him?
> 
> For Strickland  
> \- Remain Death, but leave some last will money for his family to start their life again OR survive as a mute and start again with his family outside the city(like Arkansas, or Bayfield Wisconsin).


	15. ~The End~

Times was barely mattered...I’m so scared. It happened so fast...too fast to be honest. I cried as I held to him tight to my chest as we both sat at the van cabin, and when the back doors finally opened. I bitted my tongue to stop myself from crying... it’s time.

Strickland was still after us, and he’ll be find us soon no doubt. Giles, and I stayed by his side til we made it to the the edge of the canal and let go of his arms. Giles removed his hat and placed the creature’s hand and put it on top of his head. 

They have their fondly farewell until Giles finally decided that it’s time to walk away. He walked towards the van, and look back at me and the Asset. Animals gathering around the as if they were here to bless him for a safe journey home. 

He placed his head on mine as I held his hands tight. It was too much...I pulled away, and force myself not to look back. I can’t do it...because if I do that’s mean I accept the fact that we’ll never see each other again...but if this broken heart of mine will finally free him, I’ll let him go...

>>>>

She let go of our hands and walked away...why? /// The future is ahead, now it’s our chance...to be safe, and be home.../// “You. And Me. Together.” We signed as she turns to look back at us ///

She shook her head with her tears flowing endlessly, “No...without me”, she signed, “Without me” /// We saw what she signed, but still we can clearly heard her heart screamed “Stay...please stay…” /// If she wanted us to stay, then why she begged us to go? we don’t want to be away from her, if I’ll die here then fine! I won’t leave, I won’t go!!! ///

“Dead is Dead…” I signed firmly, “I’ll stay…”  
“Please…” she begged, “You have to go without me…”

>>>>

He whined goodbye one last time and turned away. It’s hurt...I can hear my heart screamed echoingly in my ears as I force myself not to cry. I promised...I promised I’ll protect and make him happy...but now I cause his greatest pain. 

I can barely feel things around me until I finally heard the exploding sounds from behind me. He fell to the puddle right after 2 bullet flew into his chest. I quickly turned, Strickland’s here, where is Giles!? is he okay!?

And then Strickland pulled his trigger on more time...I can feel the bullet hit my body even before ask where he’s shooting. I looked at the wound, it stained my hand with blood after I touched the small hole. I’m surprised that I’m conscious enough to look closer as my eyes sight began to crack. 

I fell into the puddle right next to him. I blinked my soaked eyes as I stared up at the stars...if they are still there. It was so blurry as if I’m laying underwater as the cold puddle freezing my body. I placed my hand into my lover’s webbed hand as I turned to face look at him. My love...I thought watching you die would be the most painful thing in my life, but I was wrong...nothing can hurts me more than breaking your heart... It was so painful as if thousand of swords are stabbing into me. 

I wish I have design my funeral before all this happened. I want to have it in my apartment...with a teal coffin matched with my wall. I want Alice Faye to perform “You’ll Never Know”, Giles would like it.

Giles...I guess I can’t eat pie with you anymore...it tasted horrible, but...I did enjoy it though, and Zelda...I hope Brewster will treat you better, and I hope you’ll have a good life too, Dimitri. Yolanda and her team would continue living their life just...a little more work I guess.

And my love...I’m so damn lucky I’ve found you...I do have friends, but... only few of them truly understand me. My life can’t go any farther than this, but you still have a chance, my love...so please...if I have to die, you must live...you must live...

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Giles’s Point Of View)

I grabbed a broken piece of pipe, and hits that asshole right at the nose. He remained dizzy shaking for a couple of second until someone hits him again from behind. Strickland fell to the ground, Zelda saved the day!

“Where’s Elisa?” She asked.  
“Fuck!” I breathed, and rushed to Elisa.

I knelt on the ground, and scooped her up into my arms. She’s lying deadly still with one of her hand in the fishboy. I sobbed, and held her tight. And then suddenly one of her free arm wrapped around me as she slowly laid her head on my shoulder. Her hand wrote something on my back, I can barely understand it, but with some reason I know what she’s trying to say…

“Thank You...Daddy…”

I’ve never done any good shit in life, but I’m so damn lucky I’ve found her. There was nothing good about living in this shitty Baltimore after World War II, I’ve lost everything but I believe in happiness because I found her, and watching her with the creature was the only reason I have faith in love again.

This could not be how it ended...not like this! not like this… ‘I’m sorry…’ I can feel she murmured into my shoulder as her body remained limp. Zelda rushed to the opposite side, umbrella fell hardly on the ground when she saw Elisa’s laying lifelessly in my arms.

“Oh honey…” she sobbed, and knelt.

She placed a hand on Elisa shoulder before brushes her wet fringe from her face. Her cheek remained pink as her skin was awfully paled. 

>>>>

(Author’s Note - Zelda’s Point Of View)

Elisa lift one hand to signed something, but I couldn’t force myself to accept it even I know what she’s sayin.

“Take care…” she signed with her eyes remained close, “Goodbye…”

I shook my head, and held that hand tight. It just wasn't fair, nothing about this would ever be. I covered my mouth, and laid my head on Elisa’s abdomen as the blood still dripping out from the wound.

And then...something moved. I quickly look up,the creature started to glow, and got on his knees with sharp spines popped out from his back. He rose to his feet with light sparking up on his wound.

>>>>

We brushed away the scar, and turned to look at Giles, and Zelda /// The pain feel of the iron ball in our chest was nothing new to us...but the sight of Elisa’s laying lifelessly in her friends arms is the only thing we wished we never have to see…

Uncle...I understand how it felt now...the feeling of how pain it was to watch your love one die /// We look at the bad man as he look back at us...oh poor wretched soul /// He was barely a ghost of his former self...consumed, and corrupt by bitterness and paranoia /// But no matter what happened to him before, he have no right to hurt others with weapon or just words ///

It’s against the rule of the god to take a live of living, because we’re suppose to create /// However no matter what, he’s still need to be punish /// If he loves beating people with words, then as a punishment...he’ll never make a sound again…

Blood sprayed out from his breath, and it’s filling his throat as he dropped to his knees /// After this it’s up to him now...he did paid the price but at the same times We’ve lost too much to call this victory ///

Zelda, and Giles looked up as the woman we love remain unconscious in his arms /// We open our arms out, offering to take her /// There are no words to describe how sad their eyes were as we finally took her in our arms /// She was so still and paled...we have less time now ///

Red and blue light waving brightly from the distant as the others finally arrived /// Zelda, and Giles would be safe with the guardians(police) /// There’s no more time, we quickly approach the water near us, and jump in.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me guess, now you might be screaming NOOOOOOOOOOO or WHATTTTTTTTTTT or “That’s it?”. I know it’s cliffhanger, but don’t worry, I’m working on sequel. I remember the vote I opened on my fanfic, and FB account(I even asked the vote from my friends in school, and my mom’s workers in the office) 100% of people vote for Brewster to get dump LOL
> 
> However the vote for Strickland’s was 50-50 by many people because some people think he could change, and some believe he can’t change. I’m still torn between letting him having only small part in the sequel, or just let him remain dead in this sequel, and put him alive in another spinnoff redemption fic.


End file.
